


Legend of Drabble

by Jinmukang



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Crack, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I just need somewhere to put all of these so I can keep track of them, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Tumblr Prompt, Warnings added before individual drabbles, there's a lot, these prompts go everywhere so adding a bunch of tags would take up a whole page
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 35,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinmukang/pseuds/Jinmukang
Summary: A series of short stories and drabbles requested to me from Tumblr, ranging from violence and character death to crack and tooth rotting fluff.Warnings will be added in the notes of fics.





	1. Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: Your favorite Zelda, plus “Besides, it is a useless expense, for how could you possibly find this angel?”
> 
> Relationships: BOTW Link & Zelda
> 
> Warnings: None

She holds her breath, she can hear him walking the stone hallway, a miracle in itself because he’s usually silent as a fox when he walks. She’s hiding behind a rusted suit of armor that had once belonged to knight something or other, not that it matters, all it’s good for now is a castle decoration.

“Ah, Sir Link,” calls one of her father many advisors. Zelda sucks in her breath and holds it as Link walks up to the advisor with a small wave. “Looking for the princess again, I see? What is this, the fifth time in three days she’s gotten away from you?”

“I’ll find her,” he says evenly, emotionless. His voice sends shivers down her spine. “It’s my duty to protect her.”

“Well, it seems she would rather not be, eh?” The advisor laughs and slaps Link on his back in a friendly gesture. Link clenches his jaw like he’s fighting the urge to snap at him. “I’ve learned years ago that Princess Zelda is a stubborn one, if she doesn’t want to be found, she won’t be. It’s a useless endeavor.”

“Do you have any idea where she went?”

“Anywhere you weren’t I suppose.”

Link sighs and the advisor laughs once again before wishing Link luck and walking away. Link glares at the ceiling like it had personally offended him before he fixes his tunic and continues down the corridor.

Zelda waits a few seconds, then a few more to be sure, before she releases her breath and stumbles our from behind the armor. She smirks to herself and walks the opposite direction Link did, already thinking about all the experiments she can do while he’s busy looking for her.


	2. Magic Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:
> 
> Sounds like a lot of fun! Here ya go: Warrior or Hyrule, please| "Even Kell did not know. He knew only that he had the stone and that he needed to be rid of it." - nervous anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationships: Hero of Hyrule & Hero of Warriors
> 
> Warnings: None

There are lots of caves round about Hyrule, and while most of the time when Link somehow manages to stumble into one he’s given something actually pretty cool, this time is different. So, so terribly different. All he knows was that the old man he saw in there gave him a rock and says some cryptic words. Links been given some strange and useful things from old men in caves so he didn’t question it. Only pocketed it and walked out like nothing in the world could go wrong.

Everything. Goes. Wrong.

It starts off with the rain, and then his boot breaking, and then a bird crapping on his sandwich. It intensifies and he comes to one conclusion: the stone it cursed, it’s giving him bad luck.

So he throws it in the river, done, nothing to worry about. Wrong. He opens his travel bag and it’s somehow there. He tries tossing it in the fire, off the face of a cliff, into a deep hole and then burying it. It always comes back and next thing he knows he’s being attacked by a hungry squirrel or sat on by a boar.

He’s cursed, and he can’t get rid of it, until one day he decides to just give it to someone else. He’s only known Warrior for a few days but Warrior takes it with a confused expression. He should feel bad when Warrior trips into a pile of ram dung, he should, but he doesn’t.


	3. Point of View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:
> 
> “Look, I’m just saying you’re only looking at it from your point of view, you know?” I feel like this could work well with maybe Four and one of the other Links 👉🏼👈🏼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationships: Hero of Twilight & Hero of the Four Sword

“It looks like a duck doing the tango with a pear,” Four says and Twilight scoffs. The painting hanging on the wall is a mess of strange colors and patterns and it made the perfect detraction while they waited for Time to be done talking with the shop owner.

“It’s not that, it’s a drawing of a woman sitting by a lake.”

“What? No, there is no woman and no lake.”

“I don’t see any ducks! Let alone any doing the tango with a fruit, who would paint that?”

Four glared up at him and looked back at the painting. He sees a duck. He sees a pear. “You’re just not looking at it right,” he says and Twilight gives him an unamused look. “All I’m saying is that you’re only looking at it from your point of view.”

Twilight raises an eyebrow before he grins. “Okay then,” he says and next thing Four knows Twilight is getting down on his knees and peering at the painting.

“Nope, it’s still a woman sitting by the lake.”

Four punches his arm.


	4. High Quality Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kirinhorn said:
> 
> Hey! I saw the writing thingamajig, and I guess i’ll send in something! So, any Zelda, I guess, and the sentence, ‘That had to mean she was high-quality magic, didn’t it?’ I don’t know if you’ll be able to construct anything with this, but have a nice day anyways! (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Zelda
> 
> Note: Couldn't write this to a canon Zelda so I just made one up.
> 
> Warnings: None

She looks at her hands in awe, on the the back of one there is a small triangle design, the design of the Triforce. She gulps and looks at the shattered glass of water on the table and the wide eyed look her father is giving her. She lost control, let her frustration in the moment get to her. Her mother had once told her of the magic that flows in her veins, but she’s never really seen it until now.

She’s only twelve, and she single handedly shattered glass in a small fit of anger.

Her mother was right, and that had to mean she had some high quality magic too, right?

“Z-Zelda? Are you okay?”

“… I think????”


	5. Council of Wincing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> newobsessioneveryweek said:
> 
> Imma say my favourite ship of the week Link and the shark man himself (Sidon). "Our council of war was more like a council of wincing"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationships: Botw Link/Sidon (Sidlink)
> 
> Warnings: None

It’s good to see the Sidon so happy,” King Dorephan says and Muzu grunts, both in agreement and in exasperation. “It’s good to see that he and Mipha has yet another thing in common as well.”

“Yes, well, it’s starting to get out of hand,” Muzu grumbles. King Dorephan makes a intrigued noise at the back of his throat and Muzu shakes his head. “You haven’t seen them, it’s… improper.”

“What’s wrong with them showing some public affection?” The Kings asks, chuckling slightly. “I know you don’t like Link that much, but-”

“It’s not that,” Muzu insists, “I’m just as concerned with Prince Sidon’s happiness as the rest of the Domain, but they have no shame when in public. Prince Sidon is always showering Link with praises and Link is always giving him kisses and hugs and always holding his hand.”

“I’m sure it’s not that bad.”

“Just this morning, we had a counsel to see what to do about the infestation of Lizalfols surrounding the Domain to make it easier for travelers to visit,” Muzu continues, “and we might have well just place one chair down for the two of them, they were so close together.” Muzu sighs, remembering the way the Prince looked down on the small Hylian boy with pure affection as the rest of the council tried to continue the meeting, the way Link inturupted Prince Sidon every other sentence with a peck. Muzu had to call off the meeting thirty minutes in when neither of them were even paying attention anymore. “Our council of war was more like a council of wincing!”


	6. Poor Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:
> 
> “The poor hunter wept and apologized to the spirits and cried in fear, but there was nothing to be done.”-Blood of Olympus. I was thinking Wild would be a good match for this(totally not because he’s one of my favorites). Please and thank you. Ps: I love your stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Hero of the Wild, Hero of the Sky
> 
> Warnings: blood, injuries, cliff ending that will never be addressed.

It’s stalking them, and Wild has never been more afraid. Sky lays on the ground besides him, bleeding out from a savage wound to the shoulder. Dying.

And they’re alone.

He needs to get them out of there, he knows that, but his leg is caught under a fallen tree and Sky is too out of it, too far away. It’s hopeless, the tree is too heavy and the beast is closing in, an excited rumble echoing from it’s throat all around the dead silent forest, not even the bugs stuck around to see what happens next.

“C'mon,” Wild hisses and tries to pry his leg free, but he stops when his whole body decides to writhe at the pain shooting up his leg. Not only must the bone be broken, it’s shattered.

The rumblings purr is getting closer and Sky’s eyes are flickering, opening a fraction of what they were before with each blink. Pale skin, blue lips, red dripping down the corner of his mouth.

Wild’s shoulders shuttered and something scared and broken tore out his throat. He pulls and claws and curses, but those soon turn into hopeless pleadings and movements that do nothing to help him. He collapses, Sky’s eyes are closed, and the creature is looking at them through the leaves of the bushes, it’s eyes glowing playfully, hungrily.

Hylia wouldn’t let them die like this, he thinks, she wouldn’t. She loves Sky too much. Wild has been through too much. She wouldn’t. He’s screaming this, begging, asking what he did wrong, what did he do to deserve this?! Hasn’t she tortured him enough?!

She doesn’t care. Neither does the creature when it winds up, and pounces, claws shining in the moonlight.


	7. Nugget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:
> 
> “Nugget!” She cries, and she scrambled over to the trapdoor. -That’s the sentence from page 182, and now you want a character? How about Marin :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationships: (ALBW/LA) Link/Marin
> 
> Warnings: weirdness

> Link never thought he’d ever see her again, not with her being just a dream and all, and really, it’s been a very long time since he last really thought about her. Sure, he feels a longing when he sees other couples link their hands together and whisper, there’s a pain in his heart whenever he hears a harp play, knowing that he’s already heard the best singing with the best harp playing and he never will again, but he’s grown up now. He’s a true hero of Hyrule, an adult, and he may be finally moving on.

He let’s out a disgusted growl when he shoves away some trash Ravio left behind after he finally managed to kick the pesky merchant out and put his house together, and he nearly jumps a mile in the air when a small chirp meets his ears.

He spins around and he sees it, a seagull in his open window, and something builds in his throat, but he quickly swallows it down and walks over to it, making large and scary motions to shoo it away.

It squawks at him and let’s out a series of chirps and clicks that it almost sounds like a familiar tune. He stops and it continues to cheep out a song that he’s only heard in dreams. The seagull jumps down from his window ledge, still making it’s own version of a song, and hops down so it’s at his feet. He’s still, watching the bird with eyes he hadn’t noticed were tearing up until a drop falls from his cheek and splatters on the floor.

Then, there’s a flash of light, and he’s sent backwards, crying out in surprise and shock. He blinks and looks over at the seagull, or more like, a very familiar firey young woman.

“Link!” She calls out happily.

He reacts on instinct, pulling out the sword he always wore and scrambling to his feet. She makes a shocked squeak and stumbles backwards before he can really comprehend that he just pulled a sword out at the love of his life.

“Oh  _nuggets_!!” She cries and scrambles over to the trapdoor Link had at the corner of her room. He lowers the sword and is thinks maybe he should warn her that it’s open but she falls in before he can do so. There’s a series of crashes and a few hissed curses and he’s standing completely still, unsure what to do with his sword or his body or his hands or his whole person in general.

It’s silent for a second, before a head pokes up from the trap door, hair now a tangled mess. There’s a bruise on her head but she looks to be fine.

“You’re real,” they both say at the same time.


	8. Avian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:
> 
> This sounds interesting! How about Legend and Warrior with the sentence “Our enhanced vision allows us to see tiny things from great heights and to see incredibly well in the dark. But, for the life of me, I couldn’t tell what that thing was, shooting toward us.” Good luck👍

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationships: Hero of Legend & Hero of Warriors
> 
> Warnings: just... if any Drabble is skipped... It should be this one. Avian AU

 

Legend lands next to Warrior and instantly cringes as the heat hits his skin. The fire is hot, sinking through his clothes and into his very bone, he ruffles his feathers and Warrior looks up from the empty bucket in his hands, blond hair singed black, wings sooty and dirty, feathers dangerously close to singing.

“What was that?” Legend asks, already reaching towards a discarded bucket and picking it up. Villagers ran ramped, throwing water on their destroyed homes so it doesn’t spread to the forest. There’s a mother herding a group of children together, one wing wrapped around a sobbing child and the other limp, dragging behind her, broken.

“I don’t know,” Warrior hisses and they both dump their buckets into a nearby stream. They sprint over to the worst of the fire and dump it on, doing hardly nothing. “There’s nothing I’m not able to see, nothing that any of us are not able to see, but… For the life of me I cannot tell what that thing was.”

Legend swallows and helps a man who tripped besides them back to his feet. He shifts his shoulders uncomfortably from the heat. “I only saw the light.”

“So did we.”

Hours pass and finally the fire is gone. The moon is rising in the sky lazily, just barely seen through the gray smoke. Legend finds himself in the center of the village, where a large crater lays where a house used to be. There’s something in the epicenter, glowing and pulsing and setting his nerves on edge. His wings shutter against his will, as if trying to make him fly away, but he takes a step closer.

This close up, his sharp eyes studying every detail of the  _thing,_ you’d think he’d be able to recognize what it is, or that Warrior, the one with the sharper eyes, would be able to. But even this close, they have  _no clue_  what it is. Only that it’s dangerous, a threat. He gets the feeling that this isn’t a one time thing either, there’s something big coming, something destructive, something singing with death.


	9. You're On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:
> 
> For the ask/writing thingy Not sure if you can make anything from this but, Wild+Twilight “Is that all you’ve got?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationships: Hero of the Wild & Hero of Twilight
> 
> Warnings: cuteness overload

A breeze passes over Twilight’s nose as he bends backwards to avoid the weapon violently swinging where his neck used to be. It’s just a stick, wideled down so it’s smooth, but the way Wild is brutally using it would definitely be enough to bruise him pretty badly if he’s hit. Wild isn’t holding back, and Twilight doesn’t complain because he isn’t holding back either.

He straightens up and blocks the next swing with his own stick, shifting his feet so he can throw Wild’s weapon off to the side and attempt to make his own strike. Wild jumps back, the stick just missing his face and swinging through his hair. Wild and Twilight stare at each other for a second, panting,  _grinning_ , and trying to decipher whose going to make the next move first.

“You’re good,” Twilight says, steadying his weapon in front of him.

Wild steps side to side a bit, lifting the stick and grinning ear to ear. “Better than you?”

“I doubt it.”

Wild launches forward and Twilight blocks the blow, grunting from the force. They part and swing at each other again, and again, and on the third time Twilight ducks and spins out of the way, whacking the stick along Wild’s ankles. Wild calls out and stumbles backwards, and Twilight doesn’t give him time to recover before he expertly launches himself up and over Wild and shoves his weapon forward, it goes though the crook of Wild’s armpit and Twilight locks him to his chest. It he were serious, holding a sword, Wild would be stabbed through.

“Done,” Twilight says triumphantly through panting breaths, but Wild suddenly ducks and swings Twilight over his back, slamming him into the dirt. Twilight groans and makes to get up, but the tip of the stick touches his Adams apple, stopping him. Wild is above him, smirking, a fire in his eyes, holding the stick down with one hand and the other dramatically placed on his hip.

“Is that all you got, old man.”

“Old man?” Twilight squawks. He hits the stick away from Wild as the boy’s chest shutters, probably trying to hold back laughs. “You’re technically older than me, you know!”

He jumps to his feet and places the stick in front of him while Wild chuckles. “Well, you’re going to get defeated by a seventeen year old or a hundred and seventeen year old either way.”

“Oh, we’ll see about that,  _old man_.”

“Two out of three?”

“You’re on.”


	10. Grimace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> coffee-is-my-lifeforce said:
> 
> "There will be people that say with less macabre humour, than in bad taste, that he has some kind of permanent smile chiseled to his face, but thats not true, what is obvious is a grimace of suffering, because the memory of the time in which he had a mouth, and the mouth a tongue, and the tongue saliva, haunts him continously" -The intermittences of death What do you think of this one? Maybe you could use Wild? Or maybe even Time? Choose whoever you want, i would love either of them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Hero of Time, Ganondorf
> 
> Warnings: body mutilation, brief mentions of torture :)

Time never speaks, and they ask why. He can only sign to them, a lie, because he can’t tell the truth, the truth that he failed before he succeeded, the truth that made his muteness permanent, the truth that the enemy held his chin with one giant hand and a steaming dagger with the other, ready to cut and cauterize at the same time. They don’t know that his mouth is a mangled mess on the inside, so much so that he can choke on his own food if he’s not careful.

He just tells them with his hands that he’s never been able to talk. It’s not exactly a lie, even as a child he had trouble speaking, but it’s easier to smile and let them think that his muteness is something he couldn’t control; dating all the way back to his childhood, rather than a mutilated mouth.

He lost before he won. Captured, brought in chains and tied to a pole. Ganondorf himself held the dagger, the coals that heated it up lit the room in a terrible orange glow. He remembers struggling so hard, enough that the skin on his wrists broke and bled, enough that he had bruises on his cheekbones for weeks after from where his face was grabbed and his mouth forcefully opened.

“You must be thinking why I would choose to take your tongue first,” he said,  _Ganondorf_  said, his voice deep, uncaring, Time could only gasp and wince as the heat of the knife  _just_  touched his lips within a hairs breadth. “It’s to make an example, to not make you mute, but to take away your chances of getting rid of it. Take away the option. You’re greatest humiliation.”

Sheik came and saved him, but he was too late.

He’s learned to live with it. Grin and bear it, never open his mouth, to not let people know what he’s missing something so important, that he’s failed and the result was a mess of scars and torn flesh and muscle that he’ll never recover from. Only Malon and Zelda know, Malon because she’s somehow gotten him to kiss her, Zelda because she was Sheik the whole time.

Yet it still haunts him, his dreams, they terrify him. When he sees the others talk and joke, he can’t help but feel so much jealousy.

Grin and bear it. Move on. Smile.

They say he always has a smile on his face, but that’s not true. He’s always grimacing, trying to hide that pain that’s forever constant, so complicated and horrible that not even his hands can describe it. He can’t speak, even if he wants to. Ganon was right, it is the biggest humiliation of his life, and defeating the demon did nothing to cool the pain that burns in his chest constantly.


	11. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:
> 
> Not sure if you’re still doing this but “The air’s better up here, why don’t you come on up?” With Sky?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They get longer from here
> 
> Relationships: Hero of the Sky & Hero of the Four Sword
> 
> Warnings: None

Four groaned and stumbled a few more steps deeper into the forest. He thought the air would clear his head, make them  _silent_ , but if anything, the arguing has gotten worse. He doesn’t know why they started fighting, at this point he could write a hundred reasons, drop them in a hat, and pick one and that would probably be it.

All he knows is that Vio’s angry, Blue is livid, Green thinks he’s the only one whose right, and Red has hurt feelings. He usually has better control of them, but something about tonight set them off and crammed four more minds into his own. He wants to scream, shout at them to just shut the hell up for once in their lives, but he can’t. They’re apart of him, and as much as he sometimes hates to admit it but he loves them. Just sometimes he wishes he could be alone in his head.

He presses the palms of his hands against his temples. “Be quiet… Shut up… Shut up… Uggghh.”

The arguing continues. At this rate, he’ll probably end up arguing out loud like a crazy person. His stomach is clenching with anxiety and his head is spinning and he thinks that he could fall over and vomit right there.

“You okay?” Asks a gentle voice.

Four stops and looks around him, the boys all quiet as well, just as curious as him. There’s nothing but trees and shadows illuminated in the soft moonlight.

A chuckle. “Up here, Four.”

Four glances up as Vio makes a remark that he knew the voice came from up while Red tells him to shut up and Green sniffles and Blue-

Sky smiles down at him from the branches he was currently, and very randomly, perches on. The boys no longer seen to care about thinking as once person as one insults the other and so on and so forth.

“You okay?”

Four shakes his head and the others make annoyed complaints. “Yeah, fine.”

Sky lifts an eyebrow and Four looks down, knowing Sky doesn’t believe him for a second. Somehow, Sky always knows when someone is not at one hundred percent, he’s the most empathetic guy Four knows.

“Why are you up there?” He asks instead of giving Sky an opportunity to dig deeper.

 _Because it’s Sky,_ Blue snorts _, he’s always doing weird things._

 _That’s rude to say,_ Red says,

 _You’re rude to say_! Blue snarls.

“Sometimes it’s hard to think,” Sky replies.

Four let’s out a small chuckle. “Oh, I understand that.”

Four unconsciously brings his hand to his head again to try and tame his growing migraine as the others yell and argue and insult. Sky watches him with wide eyes before he let’s out a sigh through his nose. “The air’s better up here, why don’t you come on up?”

Four balked and looked up and down the tree. Blue says there no way in hell he’s climbing up there and Green argues that it could be fun and-

“A-ah, no, it’s… too tall. I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Sky smiles and leans down with one hand holding tightly to a branch and the other reaching down. “I won’t let you fall.”

“I’m not afraid of falling,” Four mumbles but grabs onto Sky’s hand without really thinking about it. Sky helps him choose the correct braches to place his hands and feet before he’s scrambling up onto the top branch and Sky is steadying him, laughing good naturedly, but Four is too busy to interact back.

“Woah,” he says, his jaw slack.

There’s stars, billions of them, and yes he’s seen the stars a bunch of times but there’s something… Something that-

“There’s something about the stars that just make all your problems seen very small,” Sky says, sighing.

Four nods, noticing that the boys are all silent as himself, in awe.


	12. Little People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:
> 
> "My mother used to tell me stories about the little people who lived under the floors. Is that you?" This line with Four Btw I love your writing!!!💙💚💜❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Hero of the Four Sword 
> 
> Warnings: None

 

 

 

His heart is pounding in his chest. How did be get into this situation?! The little girl… huge from his perspective… held him in the palm of her chubby hands, grinning so wide her cheeks were turning red.

“My mother used to tell me stories about the little people who lived under the floors,” she says, her voice high and nasally. Young. “Is that you?”

“Ah…” Link says, at a complete loss of what to say or do. She shifts slightly and the action makes it like the world is getting knocked out from beneath him. He gasps and clutches onto her pointer finger, terrified that he’s going to fall a very fatal distance of about two and a half feet. “Please put me down!” He yells, but the girl doesn’t listen, just brings him closer to her face where she’s squinting at him.

“Is that you?” She asks again.

“Sure! Yes! Put me down!”

The girl smiles brightly and then brings him to her chest in some sort of hellish hug he will have nightmares about for years to come.

“I knew you were real!”

“I think I’m gonna be sick…”

She holds him out again and moves her thumb to stroke his hair and he’s knocked over from the force. He curses and tries to push her away, but it doesn’t work. Curse being small!

“I gotta show mama!” She announces and she stands up abruptly. Link really would rather be anywhere but here.

“W-wait!” He calls, grabbing onto her fingers again, trying to get her attention. She looks down at him and he fixes his hat, swallowing hard. “I- adults can’t see me! And, um, I have to stay here, where I am, if I leave  _bad_  things will happen!”

“What sort of bad things?”

“Horrible things!!! You don’t want to know, human, ah, child! So you have to put me down, so you can protect your mommy.”

She looks sad for a second before she sighs. “Okay…”

Link may have kissed the ground the moment he was let down.


	13. Obvious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:
> 
> I'm really sorry, but I can't think of a line, so I just did the same thing as in the last meme ask thing (with page 182) I hope that doesn't bother you 😅 | "There's suspicious and then there's obvious."| Dick Grayson or any of the Links - nervous anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationships: Hero of Legend & Hero of Twilight
> 
> Warnings: Legend being a sarcastic ass

Twilight sighs and stands up from inspecting the wall of stone and boulder before him. Behind him, Legend is holding a latern in one hand and the other a cloth to his head where blood is slowly staining.

“There’s a gap,” Twilight says and Legend nods and makes to move forward and Twilight stops him. “It’s small, and long. You go and get help.”

Legend gave him a glare, and despite the bags under his eyes and the various cuts and bruises on his body from the cave in, the glare isn’t any less intense that if he were healthy. “You can’t fit through?”

“I’ll definitely get stuck.”

Legend rolls his eyes and strides past Twilight and bends down to inspect the gap himself. He clicks his tongue, setting down the latern and running his hand along the rock wall.

“Nope. I’m not leaving here without you.”

“Legend, I’m too big.”

He stands up and nods his head like he has everything all figured out.

“You’re either crawling out of here with me or I’m staying behind with you.”

“I really can’t-”

“No, you can’t. But Wolfie can.”

Twilight’s blood runs cold for just a moment. His heart skips a beat. His hands instantly get sweaty. “W-what?”

“You heard me. C'mon. Let’s go.”

“Wait no. Wait.” Twilight lift up his hand and tries to see through Legends unimpressed expression. See a trick, a second meaning, just something other than what he thinks is happening. “What?!”

Legend rolls his eyes and drops the rag from his head so he can fold his arms. With his one eyebrow raised, he sort of resembles a picture parent asking a child of they’ve done something wrong when they already know full well that yes, that child has done something wrong. Twilight doesn’t like how he’s the child in that metaphor.

“Look, if it will save us time, I’ll turn around and pretend to be surprised,” Legend says. Before Twilight can even sputter out a response Legend turns foot, facing his back towards Twilight. “Have you changed yet?”

Twilight is shocked into silence for an entire minute, at the end of that minute Legend faces him again looking a little annoyed. “Dude.”

“How do you know?!?”

If Legend rolls his eyes any harder, they’ll fall right out of his skull.

“There’s suspicious and then there’s obvious. In your case, it’s painfully obvious. I just prenteded not to know because it didn’t look like you wanted anyone to know. Now. I want to get out of here. We can talk about it later.”

Legend goes over to the gap in the collapsed wall and squeezes through. Twilight just stands there with his mouth open until Legend calls back a final command to hurry the hell up.

Twilight shakes his head and changes into his wolf form, still trying to process what had just happened.


	14. Mean Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a-wild-gel-appears said:
> 
> (If you’re still doing this) “you can’t sit with us” with legend lol I just want him to be a mean girl cuz that movie is hilarious and I can picture legend being like one to warrior or something lol thanks so much I love your blog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Hero of Legend, Hero of Warriors, Hero of the Sky, Hero of Hyrule

“You can’t sit with us,” Legend says the moment Warrior tries to sit down next to him. Sky looks up from his skewer and Hyrule lifts an eyebrow.

“What?” Warrior asks, insulted. He’s only known these guys for a few days and they have the nerve to act better than him?! Sure, he knows he’s not the easiest to get along with, but he’s a Link like the rest of them, he thinks that warrants some respect.

“Look, it’s nothing against you,” Legend says, sighing, as if he’s sad that he just told a teammate he couldn’t sit with them, “well, it actually is something against you. I don’t like you.”

“Legend-” Hyrule begins but Warrior cuts him off.

“Is that so? Well, I don’t like you either. I didn’t want to sit by you anyway.”

“Good. Get lost.”

Warrior glares down at the little rat man before making a probably dumb decision and sitting down right there and taking a bite out of his skewered meat.

“Oh shit,” Hyrule whispers and Legend slams his hands down on his thighs, mutters something that’s probably very rude, and stomps away.

“What’s up that guy’s ass?” Warrior grumbles.

Sky laughs and leans towards Warrior. “Don’t mind him, his personality is the kind that clashes with everyone else’s.”

“He’s like that with everyone. He’ll warm up to you eventually,” Hyrule continues.

Warrior scoffs. Yeah right. He’ll never  _let_  Legend “warm up” to him. They’ll never be friends.

-o-o-o-o-

Extra:

“Hey, how come you wear a scarf?”

“Oh my Hylia, Hyrule. You don’t just ask someone why they wear a scarf.”


	15. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:
> 
> "See, sacrifice, (name here)... that's the price of a good trick. But you wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" With one of the Links? Your writing is amazing! I love reading your pieces!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationships: Hero of Hyrule & Hero of Warriors
> 
> Warnings: Misunderstandings

An entire day filled with fighting and one ambush to another is a surefire way to make anyone’s nerves a little shot, but no one expected Hyrule to be the one to snap first.

He didn’t expect himself to snap first, yet he did.

And it was for a stupid reason too. A simple reason that wouldn’t have made any difference if Warrior had just done the so called “heroic” thing to do.

It was in a fight, just a bunch of Bokoblins. Easy. Yet Hyrule and Warrior got separated from the others and took the brunt of the ambush with them. Hyrule was facing three on his own, getting backed up against a tree, and be asked, he  _asked_  Warrior to come help, yet another Bokoblin grabbed Warrior by the scarf and Warrior completely disregarded Hyrule’s plea for help and Hyrule was forced to take out three out of four Bokoblins on his own. At the end of the fight, Hyrule was exhausted, shaking with a bone deep tiredness that only a hero of courage could feel, while Warrior was fixing the knot of his scarf, barely even sweating.

He shouldn’t have gotten angry. It wasn’t like Hyrule couldn’t have handled himself on his own, he wasn’t truly in any danger, just a little help would have been nice. And he understands to a degree too, he’s a traveler so he doesn’t quite understand the concept of hanging on to physical items, but he does have one or two things in his pouch that he would definitely fight to protect, to keep.

But he was too tired to think about that, something too strong curled around his chest and squeezed whenever he saw Warrior the rest of the day, smiling and talking like there wasn’t a thing wrong in the world, and when Warrior started talking about how “that Bokoblin had me by the scarf-”

He snapped.

“Wow,” Hyrule grumbles, “that scarf must be really important to you.”

The group falls silent, as if sensing how tense Hyrule is, how he feels like if he moves too much he’ll crack. Warrior doesn’t seem to get the memo. Hyrule wishs he had.

“It is,” Warrior replies, smiling, white teeth showing. Hyrule almost wants to punch them in. “It was a gift from-”

“More important than me, I assume?” Hyrule continues and he wants to stop. Half of his brain is screaming at him to stop but the other is just as tired as his body is. “Say, if you had to choose between me or your scarf, what would you choose?”

Warrior looks shocked. The audacity of him.

Hyrule hasn’t noticed they stopped walking until Time puts a hand on his shoulder, looking worried. Hyrule flinches out of his grasp and glares at Warrior.

“Well?”

Even Legend looks concerned. Twilight walks up, softly asking his name, if he’s okay, but Hyrule ignores them. He ignores them and then his feet are moving without him really telling them too and next thing he knows there’s pure chaos as skin splits on his knuckles and on Warrior’s cheekbone from the force of his totally uncalled for punch, but he’s seeing red.

His arms are grabbed and people are yelling at him and he’s yelling back as he’s dragged backwards. Wind and Wild are helping Warrior back to his feet and Warrior is rubbing his face with so many emotions running on his face.

“Hyrule, what the  _hell_ -”

“I could have died! What if there were more! I would have died all because you couldn’t just drop the scarf and come help me! You bastard-”

“Hyrule, you’re tired and-”

“It was too hard for you to sacrifice a stupid scarf to help me. Sacrifice, ever heard of that word-” he jolts his arms and Time tightens his grip while Four jumps in front and is desperately trying to say soothing words or something to calm Hyrule down, but nothing is working, “Sacrifice, Warrior, that’s the price of a good trick, but you wouldn’t know anything about that, would you?”

Hyrule regrets the words the instant they leave his mouth, and every single drop of anger leaves him after the last word is spat out. Warrior’s eyes are wide and horrified. Hyrule almost goes limp in Times arms and Time lowers him to the ground.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers, “I shouldn’t have said that. I’m sorry-”

Every single one of them have sacrificed so much to save the world, if any person knows about sacrifice it’s a Link. Suggesting that someone else’s adventure was easier or harder than another’s is straight up taboo. There’s no easy, there’s no hard, just their duty to the sword.

A fierce glare took over Warrior’s bruised face, he hasn’t said a word during the whole argument but that look seems to say it all. Warrior turns, and leaves.

-o-o-o-o-

It’s a week before Warrior speaks to him again, and when he does… He isn’t angry. Hyrule wishes he were angry. Instead, he just walks up to Hyrule in the middle of lunch while everyone tenses, as if preparing to break up another fist fight.

“I’m sorry,” Warrior says and Hyrule is caught so off guard he forgets how to speak for a second. “I would give up anything for everyone here, even my scarf. I apologise that I’ve made you feel otherwise.”

Hyrule gapes like a fish for a second before he shakes his head so hard his brain rattles. “No- I was out of hand. I was tired and wasn’t thinking, I’m the one who should be sorry. I shouldn’t have questioned your honor.”

Everyone is silent as Warrior smiles softly and holds our his hand. “Forgive and forget?”

Hyrule almost melts into the ground in relief. He takes Warriors hand and Wind cheers, effectively breaking any tension left between them.


	16. Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pyrokinetik5 said:
> 
> “I don’t understand.” “Of course you don’t, that’s why I’m teaching you and not the other way around” for twi and wild if you would

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationships: Hero of Twilight & Hero of the Wild
> 
> Warnings: adorableness

* * *

“I don’t need any training,” Wild says, panting.

“I say you do, I’ve defeated you two times now,” Twilight replies with a smirk.

“I am a royal knight, I know what in doing.”

“Care for a round three, then?”

Round three ends up with Wild on his back.

Wild sucks in a breath of air and stares up at Twilight with wide eyes. Humiliation rushes to his cheeks as Twilight grins down at him. He doesn’t understand, he’s apparently defeated grown men at the age of a toddler, why is he struggling against Twilight, who has no training besides whatever he had in Ordon and his own experiences? He should be able to perfectly match his every move and best them, yet always near the end of their sparrings Twilight does some kind of complicated movement that throws him off and next thing he knows he lost track of the sword and shield and is now groaning on the ground.

Twilight reaches a hand down and tilts his head in question. “Do you want to learn?”

Wild sighs before he decides the curiosity of why he’s losing is more important than any pride. He lifts his arm up and they clasp each other around the wrists before Twilight grunts and lifts Wild to his feet.

-o-o-o-o-

“See? You just throw your shield out to confuse them and then you move around then like this-”

“That makes no sense,” Wild says, inturrupting Twilight in the middle of his demonstration.

“It’s fighting smart, Wild,” Twilight says. “Knights just get a sword shoved into their hands and they’re told to swing. Everyone else has to learn to fight dirty and quickly.”

“Who even taught you to fight like this?” Wild asks.

Twilight smiles sadly. “Let’s just say, he was an old friend. Now, I want you to try Helm Splitter with me.”

And Wild tried, but halfway through the move he stumbled and tripped over his own feet and had to be grabbed by the back of his tunic to not fall over. Wild growls in frustration.

“I don’t understand,” he says.

“Of course you don’t, that’s why I’m teaching you and not the other way around,“ Twilight replies, understanding on his face, like he’s said those same words before. "Again.”


	17. Decent Fellows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:
> 
> I don’t know if you’re still stuck in a car, but if you are still bored: “You seem a decent fellow. I hate to kill you” “You seem a decent fellow. I hate to die” with any of the Links

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationships: Hero of Time & Hero of the Wind
> 
> Warnings: None

It was Time who had the honor of meeting Wind first. They ended up stranded on some island in the middle of the sea so Time decided to take a look around the island and see what it had to offer, what food sources, shelter options, possible enemies, and such they had to look forward to until they doing a way off or forward.

He cut through some undergrowth and came upon a beech, and on that beech was a ship. He didn’t think about the possibility of the ship owners being hostile, especially since from a distance they looked human enough, yet the moment he came close enough, a small  _child_  jumped off the ship and pulled out his sword, yelling strange words like “land lover” and “skervy” and so on.

Time may have accidentally made a comment on his age and size and next thing he knew he’s in the middle of an intense sword fight with a fourteen year old.

The kid is good, too good, good enough that Time thinks that maybe, just maybe, this kid might be a new hero to add to their meager group.

He’s sure when he’s hit in his stomach and tripped up. Anyone who can manage to throw Time through the loop can only be a hero of courage.

“You’re not bad, kid,” Time says, grinning.

The kid grinned back for just a moment at the compliment but a look of concentration washed over his young features. “Look, you seem like a decent fellow,” he says, “I hate to kill you, but if you call me kid again-”

“You seem like a decent fellow,” Time says, “I hate to die. Is there some other name I should call you by then?”

“Link.”

Time smiled and instantly sheathed his sword, throwing  _Link_  off. “Well then, Link, I think we have much to talk about.”


	18. Damn, We're In a Tight Spot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you are in need of movie line prompts, may I suggest from O’ Brother Where Art Thou: “Damn, we’re in a tight spot”(3x if you dare). Any of the Links will do!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Red, Vio, Green, Blue, Shadow
> 
> Warnings: I... I just don't like this one.

Green is the first to awake, and he instantly suspects what is going on. “Damn! We’re in a tight spot.” Besides him, the other Links jolt out of their dreams, asking what is happening but Green ignores them as he runs over to look out of the window of their little resting place. “Damn! We’re in a tight spot!!”

“What’s going on?” Vio asks as he and the others run up to join him.

“It’s Shadow,” Green snarls.

“Shit,” Vio curses and Red gasps, looking between them all with worry.

Blue snarls and pushes head out the window to see Shadow standing triumphantly at the bottom of the house with a group of monsters surrounding him. “Shadow! You shit! I’ll kill you!”

Shadow grinned. “Look, I know we’re basically kin, but some things just gotta be done!”

Red grabs onto Blue’s arms and tries to get him back in the house, but Blue has made his mind, he’s pissed and he’s going to let Shadow know about it. He yells out a few more insults and a few more curses until Vio and Green help shove him back inside as a flurry of arrows fly up and hit the window and wall surrounding it.

“Damn,” Green hisses, “we’re in a  _tight_  spot!”

Blue shoves himself out from their restraining holds and with his face as red as Red’s clothes, he leans out the window, snarling. “I dare you to come up and get us! COME AND GET US MONSTERS!”

There’s a sloshing sound as a monster pours some sort of liquid at the bottom of the house and Shadow yawns. “End of the line now, boys. We’re gonna smoke them out.”

“Damn, we’re in a tight spot.”


	19. Same Puka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a-wild-gel-appears said:
> 
> Thanks so much for doing my first movie prompt it was great, I have another one only if you’re still doing them because you’re traveling (if you’re not up to it you totally don’t have to do it) from 22 jump street : any link: “are we wearing the same puka shell necklace?” Any link replies- “Dude, same pukas” -Thanks so much for doing these all of the prompts were so much fun to read I seriously love your writing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationships: Hero of Hyrule & Hero of the Wild
> 
> Warnings: dorks

It’s natural that some of the Links share certain tastes or styles. For example, Legend has the same mask hanging up in his house that Wild has. It’s just natural that things are passed on or things just somehow end up in the others hands that they don’t really question it too much. It’s cool, why question it?

So when Wild took off his shirt one night because of the mud that had gathered on it and Hyrule notices the shell-beaded necklace hanging down his neck, he instantly got quite excited.

“Are we wearing the same puka shell necklace?” Hyurle asks, holding up his arm so Wild can see the necklace wrapped multiple times around his wrist.

Wild steps closer to get a better look and then grins. “Dude, same pukas.”

“Bro, where did you get yours?”

“Zelda gave it to me.”

“DUDE SAME!”

“OOOOHHHHH”

“ _OOOOHHHHH_ ”

-o-o-o-o-

Bonus:

As Wild and Hyrule fangirl over each other’s puka shell necklaces, Time looks up and looks at the camera like he’s on the office.


	20. He's Probably Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:
> 
> I didn't mean to disturb your rest. Hope I didn't. But I stumbled upon this quote and since Legend won the poll for Link of the Month I had his snarky voice in mind saying :“He might be okay. [Beat. Huge explosion.] Well, no, probably not now.” from Groundhog Day (1993) I haven't even watched the movie. Sorry again, but whatever you write (sry, mostly interested in LU) it's all so captivating. ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationships: Hero of Legend & Hero of the Sky & Hero of the Wild
> 
> Warnings: None

Legend swings his sword out and kills the red Bokoblin with one swing. Sky, whose next to him, whips the Master Sword to and fro in front of him, downing his own monster. Wild has a bow halfway loaded in his hands as he sprints towards the hideout—a behemoth skull of some sort—towards the rest of the monster before they’re fully found out.

It’s only those three, the rest are either back at camp or scouting out the opposite area from camp to make sure they won’t be ambushed during the night. In all honesty, the rule is if anyone stumbles upon a monsters camp, they should return back and grab everyone else, but Wild said that every monster here are just Bokoblins, and there’s probably only five of them including the two watchmen outside. They could handle them easy.

Legend isn’t inclined to argue because he just wants to get it over with and go back to camp. Sky agrees because he’s tired and if they run back to camp and then return to the monster hideout, he’s only going to be more tired.

So here they are, fighting the monsters as an unlikely group of three just because they’re all a bit lazy to do it the safe way.

Legend wipes the blood off on the grass, cringing a little as the ooze bubbles oddly and let’s a putrid smell waft to his nose. Sky walks yo besides him and they both turn their way towards Wild who is climbing up the eye of the skull. He looks in the eye and them back at them before he holds up four fingers, shrugs, and gives a thumbs up.

Then, he slips.

“Wild!” Sky calls out as Wild waves his arms as if they were replaced with noodles and falls backwards. He grabs onto a rope hanging near the eye but the rope snaps ever so slightly and he slips.

It’s silent.

“He might be okay,” Legend says quietly. Sky glares back at him before he runs forward to help Wild, but then the rest of the rope in the eye snaps and the lamp hanging at the bottom of said rope crashes downward. It’s not even a breath later when fire violently erupts through every hole of the skull and throws a charred Bokoblin body out into the grass.

Sky stops in his tracks, mouth agape with horror as the explosion dies down ever so slightly into a friendly simmer.

“Well, no, probably not now.”

Legend and Sky give each other a look before they both sprint towards the hideout, yet before they could fully reach it a figure stumbles out of the entrance of the skull yelling triumphantly. Legend smirks and Sky practically melts to the ground in relief as they see Wild, completely colored black by ash and soot, calling out to them in an excited tone and holding two thumbs up into the air. He’s grinning ear to ear, and Legend and Sky wonder why they were even worried.


	21. B(r)other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tuxedoelf said:
> 
> Hey! Just been binging your linked universe stuff. Not sure if you're taking prompts right now, but if you are, I feel Warriors doesn't get enough love lol. I'd love to see something like him not mentioning injuries because he doesn't think anyone will care. Maybe keeps it quiet until its serious? I dunno I'm in an angsty mood if you're willing. :P and if not that's cool, still following you! PS: going off your header, which Link do you think Damian would get on with best?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationships: Hero of Warriors & Hero of Legend
> 
> Warnings: Description of injury

* * *

It’s just a scratch, he thinks, nothing to bother the others about. Warrior hisses through his teeth as he drags the needle though the skin of his shoulder, where a Lizalfols was just lucky enough to  _slightly_  stab him. A poke really. Left an inch long gash in his shoulder that hardly even bled. He’s fine. He can take care of this on his own.

Nothing to bother them about…

He would drink a health potion for this, but since a rather grusome injury Four took to the ribs, breaking multiple sections in his chest and puncturing a lung, everyone gathered up their medical supplies, put it in one bag, and handed them to Time. This is because while Four was desperately trying to suck in air, everyone wasted precious time digging through their bags for potions and such that Four almost lost their life.

So right now he doesn’t have any health potions, he just has a needle, thread, and some alcohol that’s better used as drinking than disinfecting, but it’ll do the trick. As a soldier, as a  _captain_ , he knows already how to take care of injuries in the middle of nowhere with limited supplies. He can just stitch himself back together and go back to the others like nothings happened.

Because nothing did happen, he’s fine.

He finishes off the last stitch and cuts the thread with a dagger before he reaches to his mouth and takes out the strip of cloth he’d been digging his teeth into for the past fifteen minutes. He groans as he relaxes his arm, feeling each stitch with horrible clarity. Before he wraps up his his injury with makeshift bandages he tore from an unwanted cloak in his pack, he takes a swig out of his flask.

-o-o-o-o-

It’s infected. Of course it is.

The whole next day after self stitching himself back together his shoulder was twinging with fire with every step and by the time they settled down for dinner he decided to just check the wound and make sure it’s all good.

If the yellow puss and hot skin is anything to go by, it’s not all good.

But he can handle this. There’s no need to bother the other’s quite yet. He feels like he’s been doing that a lot lately, no one has said it outright but he can tell by the way their smiles are forced and responses are tense. They think he’s different,  _he_  thinks he’s different, and he doesn’t know why. There’s this feeling at the back of his mind that keeps yelling at him that he’s not like them and that he’s different. He’s a hero, but not the same as them. There’s no reason for these worries, only that they naw at the back of his skull with a constant anxiety. That’s why he won’t bother them unless he absolutely needs to.

That’s why he digs in his satchel and pulls out some dried herbs to make a makeshift healing solution instead of going to Wild for better plants or to Time to just chug down a potion and be done with it.

-o-o-o-o-

He can’t see straight, which is a problem because they’re walking straight. His head is whoozy and higher from the ground than he’s comfortable with and his stomach is rolling. He’s sweating and his hands are clammy but his mind is too lethargic to care or notice.

Four turns around and mouths something with a worried expression, but Warrior can’t tell what’s being said, it’s all muffled like his ears are stuffed with cotton. He blinks and the world tilts, and Twilight is shooting forward and then everything is just a green and blue blur.

-o-o-o-o-

He come to with a groan. It takes a few blinks for him to see that the sky is dark and everything around him is cast in a friendly orange glow. He’s buried under blankets and a wet rag is placed on his forehead.

“Look who decided to wake up,” comes Legend’s voice. Warrior shifts and looks to the side of him where Legend is cleaning an empty bottle for reuse.

Warrior swears.

Legend snorts and shoots a narrowed look his way. “You’re an idiot. You know that, right? Why did you hide an  _infected stab wound_  from us?”

Warrior bites his lip and relaxes his head against the ground below him.

“You know how dangerous that is? You even did a botchy job at stitching it. Scared us half to death when you passed out and we couldn’t find what was wrong with you until Sky noticed your attempt at bandages under your shirt.”

“I’m sorry,” Warrior says simply, hoping Legend would leave it at that.

Instead, something glints in Legend’s eyes and it’s not the campfire. “No. You don’t get to be sorry. You better explain what in the goddesses’s names you were thinking or so help me-”

“It’s not that big of deal, Legend,” Warrior snaps and Legend’s face contorts in shock. “It was just a scratch. I wasn’t about to bother anyone with that.”

“ _Bother_?” Legend hisses, livid. He slams the glass bottle down on the ground besides him. “Look, I don’t know how they did it in the army, but here, we’re a  _family_. Bothering each other is our job. We don’t just hide wounds just because they’re small because this  _shit_  could happen, you dumbass.”

“… Where are the others?”

“… They’re scouting and getting some food, but you don’t get to change the subject. Listen, I’m not asking you to… completely trust us, just, let us know when your hurt from now on? We almost lost you, and I don’t know if you feel the same way but that… that would be like losing a brother.”

Warrior studies Legends face, and it looks emotional and open, more open than he has ever seen it. Vulnerable. He must have really given them a scare. Guilt claws at his stomach and he sighs.

“I’ll try.”

Legend sighs in genuine relief and Warrior feels like a complete idiot. Why did he think they didn’t care about him?

“Thank you.”


	22. Hero's Blight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:
> 
> if youre still doing the uhh movie/book line thing... "i dont care about what you did before, i just want you back." with wild and twi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationships: Hero of the Wild & Hero of Twilight
> 
> Warnings: Blood, violence, character death, angst, so much angst, no happy ending, _or is there?_

Twilight’s known the hero of the Wild for a very long time. The first time he met the kid, it was years after his own adventure but at the very beginning of Wild’s. He was helping out on a farm in Ordon but then his whole body began to disappate before him in black pixels. He was terrified and confused when he came to in a wide field in a Hyrule he didn’t recognize, in the form of a wolf. There was a boy in front of him in raged clothes and messy hair and Twilight just… knew what was required of him here. He had a mentor, now this kid needed one.

He did everything with that brat. The new hero liked to get dirty and loved to travel and climb and just help out the people in whatever way he could.

The hardest thing Twilight ever had to do was leave him. He knew he had to, his mentor had to go, and he also had a life to return to. It didn’t stop his heart from breaking when he felt the particles dissolve his body at the front gates of Hyrule castle.

He last remembered thinking that he’ll never see that boy ever again.

But then, Twilight met the Hero of Time. Then the Hero of the Sky, of the Wind, of Legend, and many more reincarnations one by one joining the group to go on a quest shrouded in mystery. The entire time, Twilight kept hope that he’ll finally be able to meet the Hero of the Wild face to face.

And when he did, his heart shattered.

Turns out, the hero lost. For whatever reason, he wasn’t strong enough and he was taken over by malace and became a tool to be forever exploited by the evil Calamity Ganon. When they came to his world, it was bathed in darkness, fire, and chaos.

They found the Master Sword outside the castle, they used it to travel deeper and deeper to where a figure cloaked in darkness awaited them.

The anger in that figures voice when he snarled at them and cursed them  _wasn’t_  Wild’s, Twilight had to keep reminding himself of that fact even though the monster before them had his eyes, his face, his body. They teamed together, all knowing they must fight another battle against hatred, and after many wounds, health potions, and shattered swords Twilight is here, panting, the hilt of the Master Sword in his hand.

Sinking into the stomach of the boy he cares so very much about.

The Hero’s Blight gasps out in pain as the malice around his shitters and trembles off of it’s orriginal body. Twilight holds back the stinging in his eyes as he presses further, the blade sinking through darkness and flesh and bone until it goes out the other side and is stopped by the hilt meeting flesh.

The Hero’s Blight loses it’s footing and it crumbles, taking Twilight down with it. As the darkness pathetically crawls away, Twilight can’t stop the sob that tears out his throat when he sees the tired, cloudy eyes of a boy, the golden hair that’s grown so long it reaches the small of his back, the red blood dripping out of his pale lips.

The Hero is no longer under the control of Calamity Ganon, but there is no saving him now.

Link, the Hero of the Wild, looks up at Twilight with slight recognition flashing in his eyes. Someone behind Twilight gasps, probably realizing just who they’ve been fighting. They’ve all been wondering where the new hero was and how he could allow such a thing to happen to the kingdom and now they all know.

The hero coughs, a clot of blood gurgling out his throat and a splash of warmth on Twilight’s hand from the wound he inflicted.

“Hey buddy,” Twilight says, trying not to completely break down. He lifts his free hand and cups the heroes cheek, “it’s me. You remember me? The wolf?” He forces a smile, but there are tears running down his eyes.

“W-wol.. Wolfie…” The hero whispers, his eyes widening ever so slightly.

Another sob wracks Twilight’s body and he presses the heros head against his own, their foreheads kissing. “Yeah, buddy, you did good. You did it.”

“W- I’m- s… s-sorry-”

“No, there’s nothing to be sorry about, little hero. You did fantastic. You saved the day.”

The hero is crying, strength leaving his limbs one by one until Twilight is forced to lay him on the ground.

“Don’t worry little one,” Twilight whispers, “I’ll fix this, we’ll get you some health potions and you’ll be good as new.”

The hero gives him a raised eyebrow as if asking Twilight if he really thought a health potion would fix this. His eyes flicker. “Th-”

“Just keep breathing, yeah?” Twilight says through his gasps and sobs. “Oh Hylia, what have I done, what have I done- Oh Hylia, Link I’m so sorry-”

A weak hand falls on his wrist and he stops to look down at the hero, the brave little hero that’s done all he could just to find it wasn’t enough. He takes a deep breath, shuttering as it agitates the sword in his gut. “Thank… Y-you,” he says, and his eyes flutter, and cloud up, and then he’s limp.

“No-” Twilight says, his eyes are blurry and his cheeks are wet. “C-come back! Come  _back_!”

A hand falls on his shoulder, it’s Time’s, but he doesn’t care because this  _isn’t fair._

“No! You need to come back, oh goddesses’s, let him come back-” he clutches the body to his own, not even minding the blood that is now staining his clothes like his hands. “I know you thought you failed, I don’t care. I don’t care about that. I don’t care what you did before, I just-” he sobs, “I just want you back.”

He crumbles and Time tears his arms from the corpse below him and forces Twilight into a horrible hug as the others all gather round to mourn a hero they’ve never met, and will never have the pleasure of doing so.

And it’s all Twilight’s fault.

-o-o-o-o-

Bonus

Bang. Flash of blue. Wild sits up suddenly like a zombie, making Warrior scream like a girl.


	23. Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:
> 
> Hi Jin, for the angst wild prompts, can you do captured and tortured? Preferably with twilight present? (you don’t need to tell me I have a sadistic mind, I am aware). Many thanks, love everything you do!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, sweet, and beautifully filled with blood ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Warnings: blood, torture, dark topics
> 
> I'm glad you guys like all the other drabbles!!!!!!

Twilight’s trembling, from anger, fear, or the cold seeping through the stone walls, he doesn’t know. It doesn’t matter. What matters is that one hand is connected to the wall behind him, keeping him several feet away from the bars of the cell he’s been shoved into, several feet away from the cell next to him, several feet from where the boy that has become so, so very important to him is laying in a pool of his own blood.

Twilight’s trembling. From anger. Fear. Cold. Not from him crying. He’s not crying. He’s… He doesn’t have a voice to cry, he’s been too busy screaming at them to leave Wild the  _fuck_  alone.

They didn’t leave him alone.

Why couldn’t they just  _leave him alone_?

He doesn’t know who they are, but they seem to know who Wild is, and they seem to hate Wild so, so much. Enough so that they pinned him down and dragged sharp blades down every inch on his body, making a horrifying pattern of red and Wild screamed and screamed. He was strong at first, and it was Twilight who was screaming, but torture is torture, and no one can last long. Not even Wild.

“Cub-” Twilight croaks, tugging on the chains connecting him to the wall, metal clinking. He’s pushing so hard against the restraints, his wrist aches, his shoulder feels strained, but he has to reach him. He has to let Wild know that it will be okay. He stretches his arm and Wild doesn’t move, and the drip drip drop of the red surrounding him is… so  _achingly_  loud. “C- c'mon, cub- please-”

Wild doesn’t answer. Twilight isn’t crying. He’s not.


	24. So be it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> I read the LU story you posted about Hyrule and warriors, it was awesome!!!! I know they may closed but imma gonna slid this under the door... wild gets yelled at for getting hurt (takes place during wound mending) dissociates. Bonus points for years when or if it takes them a minute to realize he is responsive to the yelling and or goes limp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings!

_****_Wind’s pissed. They’re all pissed, but Wind most of all. Wild took a hit, jumped in front of a monster sneaking up behind their youngest and took a nasty slice across his chest. After they stopped the bleeding and it was confirmed that he’ll be okay, none of them have stopped yelling at him for getting injured.

Wild let’s them yell. They get angry about that too, but he ignores it and shoves it to the back of his brain and he begins to make dinner. He presses his lips together and curls his toes under his boots and blocks out the yelling because he knows they don’t mean it. They don’t. At least he thinks they don’t.

Whatever the case, it’s easy to block the yelling out. It’s easy to ignore how Wind tries to shove himself in his line of sight, face red with fury and anger. He closes in on himself and one by one they realize it. Some leave with angered expressions, others with pity, but he blocks those out too as he cooks. Twilight is the last to leave, after Wind, pressing his hand on his shoulder and saying something but Wild hardly notices.

He doesn’t care if they get angry at him. They don’t understand why he would jump in the line of fire for them. There are faces that swim in his mind constantly, Zelda, Mipha, Daruk, Ravali, Urbosa, and countless others. He can’t just sit back and let his friends get injured, not when he’s already done that. He’s done that to his friends before, left them to die. He can’t… He won’t do that again. If he has to die to make sure all of his new, close, and  _alive_ friends live to reach a life span, then so be it.


	25. Drabble Dump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of a bunch of drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote a lot of these recently! Decided to post them all in a sort of mass chapter instead of one at a time.

> 1/17

**“I think I’m in trouble.”**

**Warnings: description of injury, blood.**

-o-o-o-o-

Twilight’s hands clutch his stomach and he stumbles slightly, breathing hard. His gut feels like it’s on fire and the wetness soaking through his tunic and fingers is not a very good sign.

He doesn’t even know how it happened. It’s one of those things where you blink and come to and you know something happened, you know exactly what it was, only you don’t remember being there all to much. He knows he was getting firewood, he knows he reached down towards a particularly large branch by a giant bush, and he knows that he relized a boar was hiding there all too late.

He could smell the natural  _stink_  that comes with a pigs skin, he could see the eyes, wild and large watching him with hardly contained panic, he could taste the pain coming before it even hit. He remembers standing up as quickly as he could, but that seemed to just agitate the animal even more and he barely even had time to notice the rather large and sharp tusks before the boar baraled out and slammed into his stomach. It was running away through the trees before Twilight could even hit the ground.

It took a minute to be able to breathe, and an even longer minute to see the pooling red around him from where a single tusk has slipped through his tunic and stomach like a lowly shank. Then the pain hit.

He’s been hurt before, but there’s something about the savagery of a wild animal that makes the bite of wounds even harsher.

So now, after forcing himself to his feet with gritted teeth, clutching his stomach tightly to hold in his insides or just the blood, he’s not sure how bad it is, he’s now stumbling through the forest towards where he thinks the others are camping out. His eyes are blurry and all the trees look the same, so he’s going completely by instinct, which seems to be dulling witch each drop of blood trailing behind him.

A metalic taste invades his mouth and his vision swims, ripples like a stone thrown into a still pool. His legs are shaking and there’s so much agony in his stomach that it’s shooting out to the rest of his body in with each heartbeat.

This is bad. This is so bad. He shouldn’t have gone out alone. Yes, he’s a hero and all that, he’s survived Ganon of all people, but nature can always kill off the most strongest of people with a simple freak accident, a simple startled boar hiding in a bush.

He can tell he’s thankfully made it to the campground he and his companions have made by the shouts of his name and the orange blur that has to be the camp fire. The world around him goes fuzzy and flips and ripples as his legs give out on him, copper dripping out of his mouth with a weak cough. He doesn’t even have the strength to hold his wound anymore as he falls. He thinks he’s caught, warm arms wrapping around him awkwardly and a cream colored shirt fills his vision. His name is called over and over, a hand slapping his cheek.

It works, the world sharpens for a second and Twilight blinks. He’s on the ground, Time clutching onto him with a terrified and worried face. Twilight forces himself to focus for just a second.

“I-” he coughs, wetness clogging his throat, the world fades, corners turning black, “I think I’m in trouble-”

Then the world leaves him, or perhaps he leaves it.

* * *

 

> 2/17

**“you smell nice”**

**Warning: CUTENESS OVERLOAD.**

-o-o-o-o-

Time sits down on the bed ( _his_  bed) with a sigh, kicking off his boots and laying backwards slowly, releasing every tension in his body with the action. There’s footsteps, but he knows them, he knows them so well and he doesn’t have to open his eye to know who it is. He opens it anyway, he hasn’t seen her for some time and he’s missed her.

Malon gives him a smile and closes their bedroom door. “Get into something else, honey,” she says when she notices that he’s still in his casual wear. She raises an eyebrow when he groans.

“I’ve missed this bed,” he replies, “how I’ve missed this bed. I can’t get up.”

“You can and will,” Malon replies, grinning slightly as she goes to the wardrobe to grab her nightgown. He almost wants to tell her to forget it, let’s sleep tonight with nothing but the bedsheets… but he stops himself. He’s too tired. Maybe tomorrow night… if they decide to stay another day. If Hylia decided to let them stay another day. If not, well, there’s always next time.

She takes off her skirt and blouse. “You’ll stink up the whole bed. You smell like teenage boy.”

He watches her undress and slip on her nightgown, humming slightly in agreement but he’s lost in watching her hair fall over her shoulders as she looses the ties. She glances up at him and gives him a questioning look. “What?”

“I’ve missed you,” Time replies simply, “no sight on the road compares to you.”

She doesn’t blush, she’s stopped blushing when he says stuff like that years ago. Instead, she grins and walks to the bed, her hair loose and nightgown hanging over her body, making her look like a goddess. Well, she always looks like one to him, but there’s something about the vulnerability of a loved one right before bed that makes him think about just how lucky he is to have her. “Get dressed,” she says instead, throwing a clean undershirt and loose fitting pants at his head.

He grunts but complies, not in the mood to tease her too much tonight. He forces himself to sit up and he takes off his sweaty shirt as Malon slips under the covers of her own side of the bed. He changes into the clean clothes and he himself slides in next to her. Like an old, beautiful song, Malon scoots closer to him and places herself into the crook of his armpit, her head resting on his shoulder and her hand hanging over his chest. He takes the arm she’s laying on and wraps it around her own shoulder, hugging her close.

Malon sucks in a breath of air and breathes out with a sigh. “You smell nice,” she softly mumbles under her breath, sleepiness already beginning to claim her.

Time chuckles. “You said I smelled like a teenaged boy.”

She hums and shakes her head slightly. “You smell like you. Your clothes smell like teenaged boy. I missed  _you_.”

He presses her closer, keeping his voice barely above a whisper, kissing the top of her hair ever so softly. “I love you, horse girl.”

_I’m sorry._

She presses her body against his, hugging him close. “I love you too, fairy boy.”

_It’s okay._

* * *

 

> _3/17_

**“I trust you, do you trust me?”**

**I didn’t quite know what to write or what characters to use, so I wrote kind of a first meeting between Four and Sky… Idk, not my best work but interesting to write.**

-o-o-o-o-

Link doesn’t know where he is. He’s confused; beyond confused. Just a second ago he was talking with Zelda, chatting about the first steps towards building a home on the surface, making a whole new world after Skyloft together, and he turned away from a second, blinked, and all of a sudden he didn’t recognize where he was.

So he did the smart thing, he went to find someone who could help. Okay, yeah, not the smartest thing but it’s not like could have just  _waited_  there. He has a natural urge to explore, to find, to discover. After finding himself somewhere he wasn’t a second before, it was only natural that he’d stand up and walk around.

And it’s a good thing he did, because not only did he run into a cabin in the forest, but a young boy outside it.

There was a fire, controlled, off to the side of the boy. A large metal anvil sat in front of him, his hair pulled back to make room for the protective goggles on his face.

“Excuse me?” He asks, walking out of the forest. He maybe should have taken into account that the sun was setting and that he’s a strange man walking out of the forest with no warning. The surface is very… wild, untamed, and anyone walking upon it is wise to be distrustful.

So he shouldn’t have been surprised when the boy looks up sharply and holds up the flaming bar of metal up like a sword. It was even slightly formed like one.

*What do you want?!“ The boy demands and Link lifts his hands up to show he doesn’t mean any harm.

"I’m just wondering where I am,” Link replies, “I seem to have gotten lost.”

The boy studies him for a second before he slightly lowers the halfway formed sword with a sigh. “I’m going to have to start over,” the boy growls under his breath before he glares at Link. “Head north and you’ll be at the castle,” he says simply before he turns back to his metal and throws it none to gently into the fire.

“Castle?”

“Uh, yeah? Hyrule castle?”

“Hyrule? As in Hylia?”

The boy tilts his head, giving Link a suspicious look. “I guess so. Are you a traveler? The picori festival ended awhile ago.”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Link replies, “I just… seem to be somewhere different than where I was.”

“What does that even… never mind, what’s your name?”

“Oh, I’m Link,” he replies and instantly the boys eyes go wide.

“Really? Huh. My name’s Link too.”

After that, both Links got to talking. Turns out the boy _—Link_ —is princess Zelda’s best friend and he’s actually working on a sword for a ceremony the next day, some sort of knighting. Link remains silent as the boy says that he can take him to the castle when he goes because there’s something in his stomach not sitting quite right. And, the more this boy talks about his world, the more a thought begins to grow at the back of his mind.

He’s not new to time travel, though it has never been quite like this. He hasn’t heard of a castle or a country, or a princess named Zelda, he must be very far into the future, a future where  _his_  Zelda and he succeeds in civilizing the surface.

And… the words of a demon from not that very long ago rings in his ears the longer he hears this boy talk. He can see if in his eyes, his posture, the tone of his voice, they’ve fought their own demons and for a second, those words repeat over and over. Words threatening a rematch. A cycle.

A reborn hero.

And it all fits and it makes him sick to his stomach because he instantly knows it’s true. This boy… Is him. Or… not him but something close. He’s not sure, but one things for sure, he was kicked so far forward in time that he’s meeting a new version of a hero carrying his spirit. And be it by Hylia’s grace, he knows there must be a reason.

“Hey, you don’t look so good,” the boy says and Link blinks, returning to the present. He hardly even remembers entering the boys house, sitting at his table, and chatting. An older man, a relative maybe, is standing at the side of the room glaring distrustfully, but not making any move to kick Link out.

Link looks at the boy, the one who shares his name, and he can see the scars, the maturity, everything that he can see in himself. The boy is looking at him with curious eyes, at some point in the night he had decided that Link isn’t a threat, has even invited him inside to rest the night and go to this castle the next morning with him.

“I trust you,” Link says, from out of nowhere, it makes no sense with the conversation they’ve been having but the boy seems to… not understand per se, but he seems to recognize that something is going on too and those words confirmed it. “Do you trust me?”

A studying look. Then he glanced away towards the other member in the house and the man scoffs but turns away, leaving, seeming to trust the boy’s judgment.

“Who are you… really? Tell the truth, and then I’ll trust you.”

Link smiles, because that’s so unlike and like himself at the same time. He trusts people so very easy, but this boy seems to want more proof than what Link would back at his time. Heck, he trusted Groose pretty easily despite all the teasing and bullying during their school days.

“You might think me crazy, but I think I’ve traveled in time.”

Both excitement and curiosity flashes in the boys eyes and Link knows, he  _knows_  for sure that he’s who Link thinks he is. Hylia, he knows.

“Start from the beginning.”

* * *

 

> 4/17

**“I’m not leaving” “I need you”**

**Warnings: slight injury.**

-o-o-o-o-

Running. That’s all he can think about. Run. Run. Run. His heart is beating in his throat and his head is running wild and for the first time in a very long time he is terrified beyond anything. He can hear them chasing them, him and Twilight. He doesn’t exactly know who “they” are, they look like the Yiga, but just like the rest of the monsters they’ve come across they’re stronger, angrier, smarter.

Twilight pants behind him, grunting with every step Wild forces him to take. Wild doesn’t know where the others are, they got separated, but right now Twilight and the arrow sticking out of his back and thigh is his first priority.

He tightens his grip on Twilight’s hand and keeps going. Luckily, the third arrow of that blasted bow missed, but Twilight is in pain and slowly losing blood, with all the movement they’re doing the tips mist be tearing apart muscle and and flesh and it must be agonizing, so agonizing that if Wild looks back on his mentor… his  _best friend_ , he’ll see that Twilight doesn’t have as much hope as Wild is forcing himself to have.

“Cub, I-” Twilight grunts.

“No, just a little further.”

Wild won’t even let him utter the next words, no matter how close their pursuers get to them, no matter how much they catch up, not even if they end up surrounded, Wild will not let him say those words that are so Twilight, so selfless, so scary.

A few more steps and Twilight is hissing, stumbling, and Wild is forced to slow down, tighten his hand.

“Cub-”

This time, if isn’t Wild that cuts him off, it’s the branch Twilight stumbles over. His hand is ripped from his own and down Twilight goes. Wild stops all momentum and sprints over to Twilight who is now panting and clutching at the ground.

“Cub, I can’t,” he says through deep breaths, the footsteps and laughter of their attacker’s are already so much closer than what they have been before. Wild has to get him up. “I can’t do this, you need to go-”

“I’m not leaving, not without you.”

Pain twists up on Twilights face, from pain, from how Wild is grasping him under the arms and hefting him to his feet, or maybe because what he sees in Wild’s own expression causes him pain. “Cub, please, I’ll only slow you down-”

And it’s proof of that when in the process of getting Twilight’s arm around his shoulder his legs give out and drags them both back down to the forest floor. Wild wants to scream in frustration.

“Go,” Twilight insists, “I’ll find a way-”

“They’ll  _kill_  you,” Wild snarls and the look Twilight gives him so sad.

“I know, but you can get away.”

“If you think I’ll leave you behind then you are  _fucking_  wrong,” Wild hisses, glaring, his heart is shattering and crumbling up like a piece of paper. It hurts. It hurts. “I can’t do this without you, you jerk. I thought I was the self sacrifical idiot in the group. You can’t do this to me, you’ll get up and we’ll get away. I  _need_  you. I-” he’s not crying, “I just need you to try a little longer. If you can’t then I… I’ll stay here too.”

Twilight sighs, and all fight seems to leave him as he simply nods his head. Good. Now Twilight knows that if he gives up, Wild will too, and Wild can see that to Twilight, keeping his protege alive is as important as Wild keeping his mentor alive.

Wild moves without another second to waste. He hefts Twilight up and slings his arm around his shoulder, carefully wrapping one arond around the elders waist and starts walking. Twilight is weak, very weak, but he has a look of detumination now which is all Wild needs to continue forward.

And forward they go, together, the enemy right behind.

* * *

 

> 5/17

**“Do you hate me?”**

**Warnings: angst, claustrophobia, suffocation**

-o-o-o-o-

Legend let’s out a strangled grunt as he presses his whole body against the boulder in front of him. It doesn’t move, like he knew it wouldn’t, but he knew he had to at least try. It’s pitch black and cramped and the air is getting more and more stuffy with each passing minute. Of course he’d get stuck like this, buried alive by rock and earth, and with another person no less, limiting their air supply even further.

“It’s not going to budge,” Wild says somewhere behind him and Legend wants to scream because he’s so frustrated right now. It’s been almost an hour and Wild keeps insisting and insisting on saving air and waiting for the others to save them, but Legend knows how much earth there is between them and the others, if they rely on just them they’ll surely suffocate.

“Why don’t you stop laying around and help?!” Legend snaps and he can practically  _hear_  Wild bristle.

“I’m  _trying_  to. Just sit back down and save the-”

Legend groans and sighs at the same time, trying to let out the pent up frustration in his lungs. “If you say save the air one more time-”

“I don’t know why you can’t just  _listen_!” Wild snaps. “Stop being an asshole and quit wasting our air by pointless arguing! It’s only going to kill us quicker!”

Legend kicks the wall angrily but sinks back down to the floor anyway. Already, the air is harder to breathe. He knows Wild is right, goddess when it comes to survival Wild is always right, but Legend… Legend is always doing stupid things and always making a mess of stuff that he can’t control himself sometimes. When the walls close in he will fight to get out, when someone challenges him he will challenge right back, and he’ll only regret it at the end of the day when he’s alone with himself, when he’s alone enough to realize that it’s not the world—it’s not other people—that he hates, it’s himself.

With the silent treatment Wild is giving him right now, he’s very alone with himself.

He curls his knees up to his chest and rests his face on top of them, wrapping his arms around his shins. Time passes, and his back aches, and his head is beginning to pound, and his breaths are turning into pants. It’s getting so, so hard to breathe, and Wild is over there suffering audibly as well.

This is Legend’s fault. He knows it. It was him who got themselves cornered in a cave the moment a Bokoblin let loose a bomb arrow. It’s his fault, and everyone… Wild must hate him for it. Legends got themselves both killed. Good job, asshole.

Minutes and more minutes tick by and Legend is beginning to lose strength, his lungs are jolting and it’s like there’s a tiny person trying to mine themselves out of Legends skull. He falls on his side and clutches at the collar of his shirt and gasps. It hurts. It hurts so much and he’s so scared and he just wants to get out and apologise and he doesn’t want Wild to hate him for this.

“Do-” he gasps, wasting even more precious air but it’s too late now anyway, unless their friends burst through the wall right now he knows it’s pointless, plus he has to know, he has to have it confirmed before he suffocates. “Do you hate me?”

“No,” immediate, weak, small. “No… I don’t… hate you.”

“… Why not? I’m such… So  _mean_  to you…”

Silence, nothing but the panting of two heroes reduced to scared boys. Legend wishes he could see Wild right now, so he can see his brain working on trying to come up with some sort of bullshit reason of why he doesn’t hate Legend. At the same time, he’s really glad he can’t see, so maybe he can pretend that what he’s going to be told will be the truth.

“Y-you’re rude,” Wild mutters, “and… and brash and you… don’t always th-think before you… you speak.” Legend remains silent, clutching his hands tighter around his own. Theres shuffling and gasping and next thing Legend knows a hand his searching for his own, and without even thinking he gives what Wild is searching for. The grasp on his hand is weak, but the presence now sitting next to him is stronger than any monster. “B-but I don’t hate you. You’re… just hard to g-get along with sometimes. That’s… all… but I… I don’t …….”

Legend wants to cry but he can hardly even work up enough air to speak. Instead, he closes his eyes and ignores the wetness slipping down his cheeks. He tightens his grasp on Wild’s hand as much as he can and Wild returns the favor.

And then, light bursts into the collapsed cave with a crumbling wall.

* * *

> 6/17

**“what you did was stupid”**

**Short and sweet!**

-o-o-o-o-

“What you did was stupid,” the old man hisses through clenched teeth. Twilight fights the urge to roll his eyes as he brings the bandage around Time’s bare chest, trying to stop the blood flow that came when one got slashed with a sword.

“What was I supposed to do? Leave you behind?”

“ _Yes_. You were supposed to go and get help, and now we’re both injured.”

Twilight scoffs and wraps the bandage around another time, wincing as the action smarts his broken rib. It was a lucky hit, but thankfully it was a bludgeoning weapon, not a slashing. Could have been worse.

“And we’re both safe. You’re welcome.”

Time rolls his eyes. “But you know it could have been worse. We could both be dead.”

“And we’re  _not_ , so can we stop arguing about it?” Twilight snaps before he can even think about it and Time narrows his eyes dangerously.

“You know full well that actions have consequences and-”

“And I could have gotten both of us killed blah blah blah,” Twilight finishes for him. Time looks genuinely angry now but Twilight’s just not in the mood to care. “Look,” he continues before Time can give him the ‘older than you’ talk, “I know you know better than anyone how much a single action can alter the world, but I did what I did and yes, we could have both died but it  _worked_  out. We’re both here, arguing over it. Right now. Here. We’re  _fine_ , old man. Can we just… can we just appreciate that instead of fighting over it?”

Time sighs and rubs his face, shoulders deflating ever so slightly. “Fine. But we  _will_  talk about it later.”

Twilight releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Thank you. If it counts for anything… if we went back in time I still would have done what I did.”

Time chuckles a little. “Yeah… I know you would.”

“You would have done the same.”

This time Time actually laughs, lifting his hand up and playfully ruffling Twilight’s hair. “You got me there.”

* * *

> 7/17

**“you look great” “you smell nice”**

**Warnings: injury, blood, creepy monsters**

-o-o-o-o-

“Wow. Isn’t he a looker,” Legend mumbles, peeking his head around the corner. Time grabs his shoulder roughly and pulls him back inside the doorway.

“This is not a time for jokes,” Time says lowly. “That’s a redead in there, that thing is dangerous.”

“How do we kill it?”

“We don’t. It’s already dead.”

“Okay,” Legend says now through grinding teeth, “how do we get past it?

Time stays silent for a second, squeezing past Legend to look at the creature himself. "Okay, there’s a chest right next to it. It must have the key. I know… a song that will immobilize it. Once it goes pale, you run to the chest and I’ll watch the redead. I don’t know how long it will take for the effects to wear off with how much monsters have been strengthening lately. If it wears off… don’t let it see you. It doesn’t matter how brave you are, you’ll freeze with fear and it will catch you.”

“Okay,” Legend says, “sounds as good as plan as any other. Play your song ”

Time nods and reaches into his bag. He pulls out a beautiful blue ocarina but Legend ignores it, choosing instead to watch the zombified monster at the other end of the room. A tune plays out, one that Time must have played a lot back in the day, and after a short series of staccato notes, the redead turns into an ashy white color. Immediately, Legend bolts out.

He only makes it a few steps before Time is  _screaming_  his name. The panic alone in the old man’s voice is enough to make him scramble to a stop, but that’s not what stopped him, the snow white hand wrapped around his ankle was.

He stumbles, falling to the ground and another hand shoots up and grabs his wrist, and no matter how hard Legend struggles and pulls, he’s pinned to the ground, allowing for even more hands to burst out and grasp onto him.

And then, a large, pale figure rises from the ground, it’s jaw gaping, suspicious stains of red dotting it’s body. Up until this point, Legend had thought he knew terror. He hasn’t. This… this is true terror.

“TIME!” He screams before his pride can convince him otherwise. He’s stuck on his stomach, each limb being pinned down by multiple hands, some in his hair, others around his waist. Nails dig into his skin and he  _can’t_  move. “I CAN’T GET UP!”

The monster… looks at him. More like turns it’s sightless head towards him and Legend is sure he’s going to pass out from how terrified he is. It’s coming towards him, moving slowly, and Legend can’t  _move_  can’t move can’t move-

_Shing_ -

Legend comes free as a giant sword slashes down next to him, chopping of several hands from their wrists and freeing Legend just enough the scramble desperately. A hand… a warm one… grabs onto the scruff if his tunic and tugs him back, out from the grasp of this monster.

“Dead Hand! Avoid it’s hands! Aim for the face!” Time yells and Legend wants to scream that there is  _no_  way that he’s going to fight that thing, but at the same time… Time could have commanded he stay back.

He needs help. And looking closer, Time is terrified too.

Legend swallows his fear and rips his sword out. He has this. He has this. He runs forward, watching the ground, and he notices that at least each hand that’s ready to spring out is poking up just enough to make a ripple in the earth. One grasps at his leg but he jumps out of reach. Time is at the monster, the Dead Hand, and swinging his sword and it’s about to connect with the things face—goddess that thing’s  _face_ —but a hand shoots up and grabs at Times wrist, flinging him backwards and onto the ground. Time snarls and pulls out a shorter sword with his free hand and swings the weapon out to fight off the other hands wanting to trap him.

“GET IT’S FACE!” Time screams and Legend doesn’t question. He sprints forward, the thing is too distracted with Time to notice him… or so he thought.

It turns towards him and he only has a second to think “ _oh shit_ ” before he’s grabbed by the legs once again and this time he’s lifted into the air, being flung violently upside down and dropping his sword in the process.

Great. Now he’s hanging like an animal ready for slaughter. Not the metaphor he wants to be thinking about right now.

The Dead Hand’s grip on his ankles are so tight, his toes are already beginning to loose feeling and blood is rushing to his head. The monster decides that he’s more interesting that Time and it begins to waddle towards him.

Legend doesn’t waste time digging into his bags for another weapon,  _any_  other weapon.

The monster grabs his cheeks and forces him to look forward and Legend has to fight off the urge to scream. It’s right there. It’s jaw gaping and gnawing. It’s head comes closer and if Legend doesn’t do something in the next second… he’s going to be eaten  _alive_.

“You smell nice,” he grunts, his fingers finally landing on what he’s been searching for, “you look great, too.”

Then, he whips out his fire rod.

“But I’m not interested.”

The monster screeches as fire races out and engulfs it. The arms on Legend’s ankles disappear and Legend crumbles harshly onto the ground. He is about to scramble to his feet and fight the thing until he notices that Times already got it covered, if the sword sinking into the Dead Hands skull is anything to go by. It seems the fire startled the creature enough to let Time go as well.

Legend collapses, focusing on his breath and looking away from the green blood oozing from the monster. Panic seizes his body when hands fall down on his shoulder and he’s about to blow whatever’s touching him to smithereens until he notices the strength, the warmth, the carefulness in those hands. He gasps and looks up at Time weakly.

“I’m sorry,” Time says, his face is so open and worried and paniced… he looks like a child, “I’m so sorry, they’re… Usually easier to spot… I… it was hiding this time and-”

“You had to fight this thing alone?” Legend blurts before Time can continue.

Time snaps his jaw shut, a mixture of emotions flying across his face. “They’re… Rare. I’ve had to fight a few.”

“Shit,” Legend groans, and he wants to just lay there forever but the thought of staying in this room any longer makes his heart skip a beat. He has a feeling he’s forgetting something…  _SHIT_.

He bursts up and looks towards the chest where the orriginal monster they had to worry about was standing… only to see a pile of ash.

“Looks like you got that one too,” Time says, a weak chuckle to his voice. Legend nods. Okay. He’s done. He really… really needs a nap. He’s  _never_  doing that again.

* * *

> 8/17

**“You think this is easy for me?”**

**Warnings: Legend being a drama queen, more swears than normal**

-o-o-o-o-

Wind is hurt. It’s Legend’s fault. He wasn’t thinking clearly, wasn’t paying attention, didn’t realize that if he stepped back… he’d run into the youngest of the group, in turn startling the young hero just enough for the Bokoblin to get a lucky strike.

Now Wind is laid out, close to the campfire, a mess of bandages wrapped around his head and everyone is pissed, hoping that he wakes up soon and the concussion doesn’t do any damage that a fairy can’t fix.

Out of everyone in the group, the one most angry seems to be Twilight, and it’s interesting to be on the receiving end of that anger. It’s white hot, ruthless, filled with cold shoulders and icy glares. Usually the guy is the one keeping the group happy and together, but it seems that seeing the child in the group go down because of a seasoned warriors mistake is a final straw of sorts.

Legend knows it’s his fault, he just wishes Twilight wouldn’t have such a stick in the ass about it.

Thankfully, Time has been stepping up towards keeping everyone calm, commanding Wild to make food, Warrior to get wood, Four to watch Wind, so on and so forth. He’s also been keeping Twilight close to himself and Legend further away, as if he knows that inevitably, a fight will break out.

Of course it will. Legend is…  _Legend_. He’s the bringer of arguments, and if anyone could pressure Twilight so much that he snaps… It would be Legend.

He’s been assigned to help Wild cook, Twilight’s been sent out with Hyrule to get water when the stress of being under constant watch of Time became almost too much, but it seems even that is too much because when Twilight comes back, he makes a hostile move before Time can even welcome him back.

“Are you even going to say anything?” Twilight demand, slamming the jug of water down so hard it splashes into the pot of soup he has over the fire. Usually, Wild would get testy if his cooking is interfered with, but instead he sets the pot aside and stands up, approaching Twilight slowly.

“Twi… let it go,” he says softly and Twilight shakes his head and pushes Wild out of the way. Legend stands up to meet Twilight face on.

“Wind is at death’s doors and I want to hear what he has to say about it,” he says, glaring.

“I made a mistake,” Legend hisses, “what do you want me to say about it.”

That only succeeds in angering Twilight even more. He’s like a wild animal while angry. Eyes dangerously narrowed, lips curling, posture constantly ready to throw a punch. It’s terrifying. “You’ve been nothing but selfish and rude since you joined us,” Twilight snarls, “I’ve tried to deal with you, keep you happy, but now a //child is hurt and I can’t just let you ignore this and pretend it’s not your problem.”

“You think this is easy for me?” Legend hisses before he can shut himself up. He doesn’t want to talk about this. He really, really doesn’t. He’d rather take a beating than talk about  _this_ , but his mouth rattles on without his permission. “You think I  _enjoy_  this?! I’ve ruined the lives of every person I’ve come into contact with! I destroy everything, and I hurt people and I drive them away and I can never do  _shit_  about it. First Zelda, the sages, Hilda, Ravio, M-Marin, now Wind?! You may think I don’t care, and maybe you’re right, because it’s easier not to! I’m sorry I got him hurt, I’m sorry I made a mistake, but this is who I am and it keeps happening and it will  _keep_  happening because I’m a no good asshole who doesn’t care for a single person in his life. Happy?”

Twilights mouth is open agape and Legend doesn’t notice the wet dripping down his face.

“Are you satisfied with that?! Or do you want more? Do you want me to- to grovel and beg because- because I’m so selfish and rude and I made a  _fucking_   _mistake_  and probably killed a child and-”

His knees give out and he sinks to the ground. He didn’t want to talk about his, but the dam is now open and now he notices the tears, the sobs. He doesn’t want this. He really, really doesn’t. “It hurts,” he whimpers, “I’m sorry.”

Arms wrap around him slowly, unsure, scared of how he’s going to react and he’s scared of how he’s going to react to. Normal, physical contact is the last thing he’ll ask for on a menu of friendly interactions but right now all of his energy is going into his heaving sobs and leaving through tears he has been trying not to shed for the longest time.

“No, I’m sorry, Legend,” Twilight murmurs and Legend only cries harder. “I’m sorry…”

* * *

> 9/17

**“You don’t seem like yourself tonight”**

**Warnings: Crack. Not a serious fic at all haha**

-o-o-o-o-

Four couldn’t handle it. The boys were being too loud, too antsy, too vocal and he tried to ignore it like usual or convince them to settle down, but in the end the only way for them to settle down was to let them wonder a bit, which would be hard to do with the group of traveling heroes, but thankfully night had come on so the group wouldn’t even be awake when the boys were separated; in their own heads and not giving him a migraine.

He didn’t think it could go wrong. Knowing himself, he should have expected it to go wrong.

“Move your foot,” Green whispers.

“Move you’re face!” Blue whispered back.

“It’s too tight in here-” Red complains.

“Guys! Shut up for two seconds! He’ll hear you!” Vio hisses.

And thankfully, they shut up, but it’s not because Vio told them too, it’s because a new voice comes into the conversation.

“Four? Are you alright?”

Blue hisses a swear, Red whimpers and clutches his ears because of said swear, Green pales, and Vio face palms. They tried to be quiet, they wanted to get into the camp and grab one of their blankets to make a makeshift picnic back out in the forest for the night, but they weren’t quiet enough. One woke up to their pitter patter and quiet bickering, and next think they knew they were driving into their sleeping pack and trying to squish together to look like a normal person. Hopefully the thick blankets hid the lumpiness, but it wouldn’t hide their arguing.

“Um… we're… I’m fine,” Vio answers after the person… Hyrule they think, calls for them again. “Just a little restless is all.

"Okay?” Hyrule answers with an unconvinced™ tone to his voice.

“You idiot! Four wouldn’t speak like that,” Blue hisses and Vio wants to kick him because Four would speak different according to each of them. Vio is proud to say that Four takes more off of himself than the others, so he would know best, right? “Watch,” Blue continues and Vio really has to hold off the kick when he opens his mouth. “I’m trying to sleep! Leave me alone!”

“Four, are you sure you’re alright?” Crap. Hyrule actually sounds worried now. “You don’t seem like yourself tonight-”

And before any of the four-who-are-aparently-not-as-one-as-they-would-hope-to-be-in-this-moment could do anything, the blanket atop them is ripped up and they meet eye to eye with Hyrule, who’s mouth is wide open in shock.

“Go back to bed,” Green says slowly, “forget you saw anything. You’re dreaming.”

It’s a miracle when Hyrule blinks, turns, and goes back into his sleeping bag, mumbling about mushrooms.

“Four’s going to kill us,” Red says.

“Four  _is_  us,” Blue growls.

“Yeah. And I’m going to kill you all first,” Vio hisses.

* * *

> 10/17

**“I would never leave you behind” Legend and Hyrule**

**Warnings: Angst, panic attacks, slight injury**

-o-o-o-o-

Hyrule isn’t cut out for this. And it isn’t surprising, he’s been saying how he isn’t like the rest for so, so long. He’s just a traveler who was given a sword by some old man in a cave and next thing he knew he was expected to save the princess. He’s not a hero, he hasn’t even faces that difficult of creatures or monsters, well, at least compared to the others. He’s not cut out for this, and that thought keeps repeating over and over inside his head.

Explosions rattle the very ground, flames kissing at his ankles and making him stumble for purchase and cry out in pain. Nothing bad, but now his feet burn.

Legend swears nearby him and next thing he knows he’s being lifted up roughly by his upper arms. He sways for a second, his vision swimming, but there’s no time to rest because another monster releases another bomb tied to their arrow and another exposition bursts around them.

Legend screams at him to run, and he runs on instinct. He’s never faced something like this, something with so many monsters and so many ways he could die in the next second. Lizalfos, Bokoblins, Wolfos, even a few Lynels. All stupidly strong and stupidly pissed off at the nine puny Hylian’s that have stumbled into their territory.

Running is the only thing they can do, they’re too unprepared, and separated too thanks to those blasted bomb arrows.

He feels light-headed, his chest is squeezing and he can’t breathe. Panicking? Most definitely. He’s really not cut out for this, he doesn’t want this, he just wants to have a normal life for  _once_  and-

He can’t breathe. He really, really can’t breathe.

“Stop-” he gasps, “stop.”

He stumbles and Legend swears again, grabbing at him but Hyrule shoves him away, all logic and survival thrown out the window because he can’t breathe and his chest hurts and it keeps getting worst and worst and worse. He wants to cry, but everything hurts now even though he hasn’t really even been hit.

Useless. Weak.

“Hyrule, you need to get up!” Legend screams through the explosions, grabbing onto his shoulders and shaking him. “Just breathe and get up, you can do it!”

“I can’t-” Hyrule chokes out, “I c- I-” he can’t breathe and he really wants to breathe and Legend is screaming at him to //breathe and it’s all too loud and sharp and bright and painful and nothing is making sense, it’s all clashing and warping and twisting and he just wants to close his eyes and  _breathe_. “I can’t-”

“You can. You can do this, Hyrule, you need to get up, now!”

“Leave,” he gets out and pure rage falls over Legends face, “I can’t- just go-”

“I would  _never_  leave you behind,” Legend snarls and next thing Hyrule knows he’s being forced up again, and he still can’t breathe and it’s not stopping, but Legend is now dragging his useless body with him and yelling encouragements and instructing Hyrule on how to breathe like he’s a toddler and… and it works. In the midst of battle, Legend got Hyrule out of a major anxiety attack and is now grasping onto his hand and they’re running, Hyrule is no longer choking on his breath, but on his tears, he doesn’t know what the tears are for, but they’re there. His chest hurts so bad.

Eventually, and thank Hylia and the three goddesses and the Triforce along with it, they make it far from the chaos of a battle they weren’t prepared for and collapse boneless onto the ground. Hyrule feels like he needs to throw up but Legend won’t even let him do that.

“You’re okay,” Legend says, rubbing his back as he chokes on a sob, “you did it, you did so well, I’m so proud of you, just keep breathing-”

“I can’t do this anymore,” Hyrule sobs and Legend only continues to rub his back and give assurance after assurance and Hyrule cannot be more grateful for that.

He’s not cut out for this, but maybe, with the help of his friends, he will be.

* * *

> 11/17

**“you believe me, don’t you?”**

**I hope you don’t mind me taking a more… Humorous approach to this.**

-o-o-o-o-

“The first woman I’ve ever kissed…” Warrior hums and taps his chin, as if he’s having trouble remembering, “her name was… Beth I believe. We were both young, neighbors I think. Now the first  _man_  I’ve ever kissed… hmm let’s not talk about that one… we were drunk and in love…”

Wind bursts out into laughter and Time rolls his eyes.

Four leans forward. “I’ve kissed Zelda. It was a joke, never went further. We just saw a couple in the street do it and we wanted to see what it was like.”

“That’s adorable,” Twilight comments.

“What about you, Wild? Who have you kissed?” Four asks and Wild shrugs.

“Don’t remember if I  _have_  kissed anyone. I haven’t been interested in that.”

“How can you  _not_  be interested in that?” Warrior demands, upfronted and Wild shrugs again.

“Well,” Legend pipes up, grinning, “I for one think the old man here has never kissed anyone other than his wife.”

The crowd oohs like thats some sort of hot gossip and Time sighs. “How I got her to kiss me, I’ll never know.”

Everyone laughs and Hyrule sits up straighter, eager to share. “I got a kiss from Zelda.” It goes quiet and they stare at Hyrule like he’s grown a head. Hyrule clears his throat. “What?”

“You got a kiss? You? From  _Zelda_?”

Hyrule bristles. “Of course I have! I saved her from an eternal slumber and-”

“Hyrule, you don’t need to lie,” Four says, “it’s okay if you haven’t kissed anyone.”

Hyrule fumbles with his words. “Why is this so surprising?!”

“Have… you met yourself?” Twilight asks, looking ashamed yet at the same time brutally honest. “You’re a handsome guy, don’t get me wrong, you just…”

“You’re a gremlin,” Legend puts in helpfully.

“Yeah?!” Hyrule snarls, “and who have you kissed?!”

Legend smirks. “Only the most beautiful woman in the world. The woman of my dreams.”

“That’s so romantic.”

“No, that’s bullshit.”

“Hey!”

Hyrule rolls his eyes. “Look! I might not be the most charming person in the world, but I still saved Zelda and she kissed me! I swear!”

“Maybe you went in for a kiss and she didn’t want to embarrass you?” Sky asks and Hyrule cannot believe this betrayal. Everyone laughs.

“You have to believe me! Wild-” Wild quickly stops laughing and looks away, “Wild, you believe me, don’t you?”

“Umm. I gotta make dinner,” Wild says.

“Wild! My best friend!” Hyrule cries and everyone laughs, even Time. Hyrule screams to the air in frustration. What about him makes him so unkissable to his own past and future incarnations?!?!?

Curse it!

* * *

> 12/17

**“You look like hell.”**

**Warnings: Blood, violence, Wild and Twi being adorkable.**

-o-o-o-o-

Wild swings his sword violently, catching the Moblin across the gut. The monster howls, not damaged enough to die but just enough to make it’s next move sloppy. Wild ducks, but he’s too slow, claws take across his shoulder, shallow, yet painful, but he pushes through that pain and lunges forward, stabbing the sword into the monster’s stomach with all his strength.

He doesn’t even have enough time to grab his sword out of the now dead and falling over Moblin before he’s rolling out of another claw swiping at his neck.

One down. Three to go.

In practiced movements, he quickly uses his slate to materialize a battle axe into his hands, running forward with a howl. The next Moblin swings it’s giant club and Wild ducks under and continues forward, swinging the axe and sinking it into one of the knee joints of the monster. The beast howls and tries to kick at him, but Wild jumps to the side and time seems to slows down.

Perfect.

He rushes forwards in a flurry, swinging his sword rapidly, hitting the Moblin over and over until the beast screams a final time. The world catches up and Wild pulls out his bow, aiming for the third Moblin with an arrow vibrating with electricity. He let’s it looks and grabs his axe again, going towards the other Moblin that’s not currently shrieking from electricity being shot right into it’s body.

The fourth Moblin swings it’s sword and Wild jumps backwards too early and he curses himself as the creature swings and swings again and next thing he knows a club is being rammed into his side from the recently recovered Moblin who he had previously shot his arrow at.

He grunts in pain and rolls on the ground for a few seconds. Yup. Definitely sporting some broken bones now, but he pushes that out of his mind and struggles to his feet, pure detumination and anger driving him forward.

He pulls out a new bow, no longer caring to do this cleanly, and expertly places three separate bomb arrows in the string, lights them, and lets them fly.

He misjudged the distance a  _small_  bit… so the explosion doesn’t only take out the Moblins but also knocks him backwards in the process. Flames lick his skin and he hisses through clenched teeth as he rolls a second time. He stays there until the fire calms, and a couple seconds more until he lifts his head and sees nothing but black smoke disappearing into the air, leaving horns and guts behind.

Wild ignores the loot. He doesn’t even bother to pick up his weapons before he’s sprinting towards the giant skull made into a monster base.

Please don’t be too late. Please let him be on time.  _Please_  be okay.

He pants and bursts through the opening, looking around wildly, and relief almost makes him lose his footing when he catches sight of Twilight shoved into the back, simply bound hand and foot, blood dripping down his forehead but his eyes are open and staring directly at Wild. He’s grinning, and Wild grins too.

“You look like hell,” Twilight says and Wild laughs, running towards him and bending to cut the binding ropes. Twilight grunts as Wild helps him to his feet.

“You should see the other guys,” Wild banters back and Twilight’s eyes crinkle with his smile.

“Seriously, though, you need to get that shoulder checked over.”

Wild shrugs to the best of his ability. “Just a flesh wound. You on the other hand probably have a concussion.”

“I’ve had worse,” Twilight says and Wild laughs. They’ve all had worse.

Wild helps him out of the place he’s been held captive in for the past few  _hours_ , captured and stored away for the next meal. He made it in time. Twilight is okay. A little injured, but okay.

“Hey, Cub,” Twilight says softly, eyes half open, sleepiness starting to lure him, Wild will probably have to start convincing him to stay awake soon; for now he just hums as an invitation for Twilight to continue, “thank you.”

Wild smiles. “You’re welcome.”

* * *

> 13/17

**“I’m not pissed, I’m hurt.”**

**Warnings: slight injury. Dorks being dorks.**

-o-o-o-o-

Wind crosses his arms and looks around the endless expanse of forest around him. Legend is besides him, of all people, and it’s just them two. The others were separated during the attack. Goddess, why did Wind have to get stuck with  _this_  guy?!

“I think camp is that way…” he says, pointing in a direction that / _feels_  correct.

“You have no idea where we are, do you,” Legend says in deadpan.

Wind feels himself bristle. He spins around and gives Legend his fiercest glare, Legend glares back but it’s lessened slightly by the tightness in his eyebrows. He’s clutching his lower arm, it bending at a pretty bad angle and swelling. It needs to be set… and a fairy. Needs a fairy. But he still glares because Legend is always grumpy and at his case. A broken arm doesn’t excuse it.

“I think I know where we are, which is better than not knowing where we are at all.”

Legend rolls his eyes. “Great. I’m going to lose my arm. Thanks kid.”

“There’s no need to be so pissy about it,” Wind mumbles in return and Legend rises his eyebrows in offence.

“Pissy?” He asks. “Brat, I’m not pissed, I’m  _hurt_. Injured. I think I’m aloud to be a little  _pissy_  right now.”

Wind scoffs. “Man up. You’re fine.”

“My arm is  _shattered_.”

“You’ll  _be_  fine, then.”

Legend groans and Wind decides he’s not going to stand around and argue anymore. He starts to walk forward and Legend mumbles something rude under his breath… something about child ears… before he reluctantly begins to walk forward.

In reality, Wind didn’t have a single clue where they are. But Legend doesn’t need to know that, especially since he successfully picked the right direction randomly and emerged info the camp ground with the others all there healing wounds and expressing thankfulness that everyone’s safe just a few hours later.

Doesn’t need to know at all.

Wind knew exactly what he was doing.

* * *

> 14/17

**“Truth hurts, doesn’t it?”**

-o-o-o-o-

Warrior launches himself over a small family of bushes and pushes himself harder, further, faster through the forest after that Hylia forsaken squirrel. All he wanted was a bath. Is that too much to ask?

Apparently. Because the moment he folded his clothes neatly on the ground with his scarf neatly placed on top and lowered himself into the natural hot spring he found, the bushy tailed beastie came out of nowhere, looked him in the eyes, and snatched his scarf like it was some precious treasure the squirrel had been training it’s whole life to obtain.

So now, he’s half naked, he barely had time to slip on his underwear over his wet body, running barefoot through the forest, after a little monster who thinks his scarf is actually  _it’s_  scarf. Warrior will proudly prove him wrong.

The squirrel darts through the undergrowth, it has long ago decided that climbing trees was too hard with the fabric in its mouth especially since it’s pursuer had no gripes over climbing the tree’s to get the treasure back.

Warrior is steadily catching up, even mostly nude, covered in dirt and twigs, and barefoot, nothing will keep him from obtaining his stolen goods back. A bubble of laughter bursts out his chest.

Finally, finally, the squirrel finds a hole and decides to try and dive into it. Warrior jumps down after it, his chest and legs receiving various cuts from the unprotected and fairly unplanned out fall, and his fingers luckily snatch on the squirrel’s tail, and he knows this because of the pitiful muffled squeak it makes through the fabric of his scarf. If he hadn’t caught it, he would have staked out all night by the hole and made sure there were no unblocked exits. If he had to, he would smoke the beastie out. He’s a man of war, he will take war-like measures to take back what’s his.

Thankfully though, the squirrel is much to exhausted to do much more than try to bat his fingers away as he holds it in the air by its tail. “I’ll take that, thank you,” Warrior says triumphantly, tugging his scarf out if the squirrel’s mouth. He let’s the rodent down and—deciding it isn’t worth it—the squirrel runs in the opposite direction and disappears up a tree. Warrior smiles, stands up, and wraps the scarf around his neck, smirking. Or, he was smirking until he caught sight of Wild standing there a few trees back with a smirk of his own.

“Wild!” Warrior yells out, bending down to cover his groin, suddenly feeling very, very naked.

“So, looks like you’re not so clean and better-than-thou that you let on.”

“Wild, please-”

“You’re just a gremlin like the rest of us!”

Warrior groans. “Will you just leave so I can find my clothes! I was robbed you heathen!”

“Truth hurts, doesn’t it? That you’re as filthy and, what was the word you used yesterday? Rowdy. Rowdy like the rest of us.”

“Yeah, it almost hurts as much as it will when I smack the smirk off of you!”

Wild begins to laugh, clutching his stomach and red travels up Warrior’s neck and cheeks, though it’s unnoticeable because he’s caked with dirt.

“Stop it!”

Wild’s laughter intensifies.

* * *

> 15/17

**“please don’t be mad at me”**

-o-o-o-o-

“Hyrule!” Twilight calls, doing a shoddy job at hiding the worry and slight panic in his voice. The Faron woods are definitely the last place a traveler would wish to be lost in. The trees are enormous, the undergrowth thick, the landscape filled with random holes and cliffs that one’s doesn’t notice until they’re falling off them into white raging rivers.

Wild sent Hyrule out to find some mushrooms almost two hours ago. Hyrule hasn’t shown up since.

“Hyrule! If you can hear me, answer me buddy!”

He’s worried. He’s beyond worried. So worried that he’s considering going back to camp and changing into a wolf so he can attempt to track the scent… what he would have done in the first place if Legend hadn’t been with him searching until a few minutes ago.

He calls out again, and finally something reaches his ears. Though it’s not Hyrule, but it’s a gluttal screeching that is usually associated with a Bokoblin.

Twilight runs forward, fearing the worst, terrified that Hyrule was ambushed by low life monsters and killed or seriously injured or.…

Two of them. One red, one blue. Wild’s Bokoblins, in Twilight’s woods. They’re both gathered around something, yelling and gurgling happily as they pick up rocks and sticks and toss them downwards at whatever they’re surrounding. Thankfully, all it takes is a few well placed shots of Twilight’s bow to send them to the ground, dead.

Twilight runs forward, curious and terrified of what he’ll find, and almost runs right into a pit fall camouflaged by thick roots and undergrowth. He waves his arms, re-orientating his balance and thankfully he doesn’t fall. He doesn’t understand why Bokoblins would make fun throwing rocks and twigs into a seemingly bottomless pit until he notices near one of the jagged edges, right next to a small patch of silent shrooms, is a mess of broken roots leading into what definitely doesn’t look like a natural hole. Something fell down there. The Bokoblins were throwing things down at it.

Worry climbs to his throat and he quickly reaches into his pouch to pull out his lantern, thankfully it’s halfway full, he hasn’t had much of an excuse to use it lately when most members of their party had one and when they’ve all been mostly trying to avoid dark, deep dungeons. He lights the lantern and sticks it as far down the hole as he can safely get it, and what he sees makes his heart jump.

Hyrule is down there, limbs shaking and eyes squeezed closed, clutching to a mess of vines and roots. The sound of rushing water meets his ears and the scent of blood and sweat wafts up to his nose.

“Hyrule!” He calls down, his voice betraying his panic.

Hyrule flinches but looks up with wide eyes, glinting in the lantern light. “Twi-” he calls weakly.

“How long have you been down there?!” Twilight starts and Hyrule simply stares at him, “I told you all that these woods are dangerous- you and Wild are always not listening and you both are going to get yourselves killed and-”

“Please don’t be mad at me…” Hyrule weakly says, a suspicious wobble in his voice. Twilight shuts his mouth with a click, realizing that any anger, even though it’s directed more at the situation than at Hyrule himself, is the last thing Hyrule needs right now.

“Okay… okay… let’s get you out. Can you move?”

Hyrule jerks his head in what can be interpreted as a nervous shake of the head  _no_ , and Twilight can see why that’s the answer he’s given. The roots he’s clutching too are thin and brittle and the ones below him are sagging dangerously. Any move Hyrule makes is at risk of dumping him into the underground water channel, a fate as uncertain as the next time Wild will willingly bathe.

“Okay,” Twilight repeats. He hooks the lantern on his belt and pulls out his hook shot. “I’m gonna come down and get you, okay?”

Hyrule doesn’t make a noise, just clutches onto the roots harder. He’s shaking, trembling. He’s exhausted. Twilight doesn’t want to think about how long he’s been down here, nothing but the bullying Bokoblins to keep him company. He shakes his head and calls out a few encouragements as he shoots the hook shot at the base of a sturdy, thick tree nearby. Even with the extensions of his tool, he’s worried he won’t even be able to reach Hyrule. He’s so far down.

He shakes the worry from his head and carefully begins to lower himself into the pit. He does his best to avoid the roots and vines spiderwebbing the pit, there’s no telling where one goes and another ends, they all look connected. One wrong place of Twilight’s foot or free hand can send Hyrule tumbling down into the chilling gushing water below.

“I’m coming,” Twilight’s says, doing his best to keep his voice comforting, trying to keep the fearful wobble out. “Just hang on, I’m coming.”

So far so good, Twilight thinks. Or, that is until the chain stops feeding and Twilight finds himself just an arms reach away from the other hero. He swallows and moves to reach his free arm out as far as it can go. The rushing water is terribly loud down here, he tries not to think of it.

“Hey buddy, you’re going to have to meet me halfway,” he says quietly. Hyrule opens his eyes and meets his gaze. Twilight forces a smile on his face. “Think you can do that?”

The look on Hyrule’s face screams that he doesn’t want to move from that spot, but he must also realize that Twilight can’t safely come down any further, so he locks his jaw in determination and nods his head stiffly.

“Whenever you’re ready, buddy. I’ll catch you, I swear.”

Hyrule nods again and takes a deep breath. Twilight stiffens his stance and stretches as far as he can go, and with a final glance of eye contact, Hyrule let’s go and  _jumps_.

There snapping, crashing of things falling further down into the unknown, but all Twilight focuses on is the jerking in his shoulders as the weight of another person grasps onto his one arm. He groans but forces himself to clutch onto Hyrule’s weak grasp to make sure the kid doesn’t fall with the last of the roots below them.

“I got you! I got you!”

And Twilight doesn’t know if he’s repeating that for Hyrule or for himself as he uses all of his strength to help Hyrule lift himself up so he can wrap his arms around Twilight’s neck.

“I got you, I got you-”

Twilight gently presses the trigger of the hook shot so they’re not literally shot upwards, even though Twilight and he’s sure Hyrule both want to get out of the pit as quickly as humanly possible, but Hyrule is weak and Twilight isn’t confident a simple bump won’t knock him off.

Finally, after what felt like hours, Twilight and Hyrule are dragged into solid ground. Twilight doesn’t bother to stand up, he simply let’s go of the hook shot and wraps his arms around Hyrule who is still clutching onto him. He’s not crying, but very close to.

“It’s okay, you did it,” Twilight says, “I got you, you’re okay-”

* * *

> 16/17

**“you’re not like everyone else” “I need to tell you something.”**

-o-o-o-o-

“I need to tell you something.”

Time looks up from the journal in his hands as the camp goes quiet, nothing but the sound of far away critters to reach his ears. “Yes,” Time says, standing up and setting the journal off to the side. “I suppose you do.”

Four nods, a tight jerk to their head. Time shakes his head at Twilight’s worried narrowed look. Time can handle this. He believes he already knows what this late night conversation will be about.

Wild thankfully starts up more conversation as Time and Four head out of the makeshift clearing, further into the lukewarm desert. Soon, it will get almost unbearably cold, but the sun has just gone down, so they’ll worry about the inevitable cold night later. They walk in silence together for a few minutes, and Time keeps walking until Four felt comfortable enough to stop themself.

Eventually, Four does stop, and Time makes sure to loosen his stance to look less of the brooding team leader everyone plays him out to be. Right now… He’s just the worried “dad friend” in Legend’s words, not his.

He is worried though. Four might have not known it, but Time knew this conversation will show up eventually. He could see it from a mile away.

“Be straight with me, Time,” Four says, screwing up their face so it looks stern and serious, on such a young face it looks almost cute. Time doesn’t tell them that though, instead he just nods. “How… how do you know?”

“About what?” Time asks and Four shoots a glare at him.

“You know what. Th… the reason I go by Four. You know, don’t you?”

Four hums and sits down carefully in the desert sand, it’s warmer than the cool breeze starting to blow in. He pats the sand next to him and Four slowly lowers himself down. “After I… Stopped the King of Thieves in his endeavor to destroy Hyrule, I spent a lot of time at the castle, time that I passed reading books in the library. I remember stumbling upon a small book that contains legends of our people, there wasn’t much, a few stories here and there, but all of them had to do with heroes of the past.” He shoots a glance at Four who is studying him with slightly widened eyes, it’s not everyday that Time sits down and shares a bit about himself, he continues on anyway. “I only scrolled through it, I don’t know if it was because of how the stories lacked much detail or if it was because… I didn’t want to read the success stories of those who came before me. But I remember stopping on a page that told of a young boy who, legends say, can split himself into four separate versions of himself and he used that ability to save Hyrule.”

Four remains silent, though their face is scrunched up like they’re either offended that the book used the wrong pronouns, boggled at the realization that technically Four is older than Time, or salty that they were outed by a story book. Maybe all three. Whatever the case, Time continues.

“I wasn’t sure at first, especially since none of our companions showed any kind of powers involving splitting themselves, but I admit I was curious anyway which one of you saved the world before I could with such a unique power. When we met you, and you chose the name "Four”, I payed attention to you for every sign. You sometimes talk out loud, did you know that?“

"Fanboy,” Four says coyly before they sigh, “sometimes they get loud.” Four chuckles, seemingly decided there’s no point in denying. They run a hand through their hair and Time laughs slightly as well.

“Why do you keep it secret?”

Four shrugs. “Why does Twilight pretend he’s not Wolfie?”

“Touche.”

Silence falls and Time makes a point to look directly at the smallest of the group, waiting for Four to sort out their own thoughts and make the next move. Finally, Four sighs.

“I guess… it just doesn’t seem important. Everybody has something special, I don’t need to pretend to be anything more. I’m just like everyone else.”

“You’re  _not_  like everyone else,” Time says, anger creeping into his tone, though it’s not directed at Four and Four seems to already understand before Time can explain. “You’re your own person, or four, and that doesn’t change no matter how much Hylia tries to convince us otherwise.”

“Okay…”

A cold breeze rushes past them and Four shivers. Deciding enough is enough, Time places a hand on Four’s shoulder and makes eye contact. “The same goes for you that goes to pup, I won’t tell anyone unless you want me to. I do recommend telling them, they won’t judge you, but I’ll still leave it up to you.”

Four smiles and together they stand up. Four crosses their arms across their chest and Time wraps his arm around so he’s pressing Four into his side, using his body to deflect the worst of the cold wind.

“Thank you, old man.”

“I’m always there for  _all_  of you, runt.”

* * *

> 17/17

**“I got you some ice cream to cheer you up.”**

-o-o-o-o-

Four takes a deep breath as he steps out of the milk bar of Legend’s Kakariko Village. It’s a beautiful village, small and very welcoming. It reminds Four of his own Castle Town, filled with shops and smiling faces. In a town like this, it’s practically impossible to feel down in the dumps.

However, Wind is doing a good job at being down in the dumps right now.

“Hey,” Four says, plopping himself down next to the youngest of their group. Time and the others were still in the bar, getting gossip and rumors. Wind chose to stay outside and mope, and no one had the heart to force him inside. “I got you some ice cream to cheer you up.”

Wind simply buries his face into his knees, curling up within himself. Four sighs and takes a lick of the ice cream he bought for himself. It’s creamy, cold, and sugary, something a kid like Wind would love on any other day.

“Talk to me,” Four says, grabbing Wind’s hand and forcing the cone into his palm. Wind, probably in more favor of keeping the ice cream from falling than actually eating it, reluctantly closes his hand and shoots a glare at Four.

Or, it would be a glare if Four didn’t see the tears glistening in his eyes.

“I was so excited,” Wind says, his voice teetering. Four tuts and rubs Winds back, trying not to treat him too much like a kid but also trying to comfort. “Outset was just a days sailing away… just one more day…”

Four chooses to remain silent as Wind angrily wipes under his eyes with his free hand.

“We’ve gotten to see everyone’s home… I wanted you all to meet my family.”

“I’m sorry,” Four says, and he really is sorry. Wind was visibly ecstatic to find themselves just a few islands away from his birthplace, from his grandmother and sister and all his friends. The disappointment was also visible when they woke up one morning a few days later to find the boat stranded in the middle of the forest outside of Legend’s Kakariko Village.

“It’s not fair.”

“I know. There’s always next time. For now… why don’t you tell me some stories and eat your ice cream before it melts everywhere. You like to tell stories, huh? Anything fun you and your sister used to do?”

Wind laughs, it’s sad and half hearted, but it’s a laugh. “I’m not really in the mood right now,” Wind replies, but he still licks at the ice cream, “thank you though.”

“Yeah,” Four says, taking another helping of his own dessert. “Whenever you want to talk, I’ll be here.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that's all of them!
> 
> What one was your favorite?


	26. Drabble Dump 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A second dumping of drabble fics I've done over the weekend!
> 
> General warnings: lots of angst. Lots of fluff. Perfectly balanced, as all things should be
> 
> EDIT: Fixed last drabble where part of the beginning was missing :)

**"You can't handle the truth!" With Legend.**

**Warnings: None**

**1/8**

-o-o-o-o-

“This  _can’t_  be happening-”

“Legend…”

“No, no this is some sort of sick joke-”

“Legend, listen-”

“Some sort of… Of  _trick_  or-”

“Legend!”

“ _Lie-_ or _-”_

Hyrule rushes forward and grabs Legends hands from where they’ve buried themselves in his hair. Legend whimpers and Hyrule can barely keep his heart from clenching at the sound. It takes a lot to break any hero in this group. Legend especially.

That’s what makes this so scary.

“Legend…”

“No… Nononono- a dream- I’m gonna wake up- I can’t wake up no-”

Hyrule grunts as Legends hands jerk and he decides enough is enough. He wanted to handle this delicately; he knows more about Legend than the others would  _ever_  know, and this island they find themselves on now is something buried deep in Legend’s trauma that he’s admitted once to Hyrule a few weeks ago on a rare quiet night. Legend, dispite is rough bravado, is a very fragile person. Like clay, can be molded to be strong but the moment a single crack gets into the material it’s only a matter of time before the entire structure crumbles.

But how Legend is right now—cornered between a stone wall facing the endless sea and sobbing his eyes out—it seems delicacy is the last thing he truly needs.

“Link!” Hyrule yells, the name sounding odd on his own tongue. He let’s go of Legend’s hands and grabs his shoulders, and Legend gasps and looks up at Hyrule with impossibly wide, tearful eyes. “It’s here, Link,” Hyrule continues, thankful that he has Legend’s full attention now, “I know it’s confusing, and terrifying, and you want it to be a lie because you can’t handle the truth right now but we’re  _here_ , Legend. We’re on Koholint, and you have to get your head in the game because only you know your way around here. Can you do that?”

Legend blinks hard and rubs under his eyes furiously, chest shuttering with shaky breaths, before he nods and Hyrule lifts him to his feet. He doesn’t reply, just looks at the ocean and then turns his head towards the giant volcano behind him, as if he’s looking for something to be sitting on the top, before he shakes his head, wipes his eyes, breathes hard, and then nods.

“You got this, Legend. I’m here for you.”

Legend doesn’t smile, just nods, and follows Hyrule back to where the group is waiting.

* * *

**"It is our choices that show who we truly are, far more than our abilities." With Time**

**Warnings: None**

**2/8**

-o-o-o-o-

Time finds Warrior just outside the clearing sitting on a boulder, his head cradled in his hands. He’s sulking. Time knew he would be sulking. He doesn’t need to say anything, Warrior already knows he’s there, so Time climbs onto the large boulder and settles himself next to the younger hero; he stares at the stars for a second before he clears his throat.

“You made the right choice, Captain.”

Warrior laughs, though it’s not joyful or happy. It’s bitter. “I let that moblin get away, and now it’s going to find others.”

“But you saved Four.”

“Who apparently knows how to swim.”

Time sighs, thinking back to the last battle. It was near a quick paced river and Four had fallen into it in the middle of battle. He watched as Warrior immediately turned his back on the last Moblin they were fighting and allowed it to escape into the forest as he jumped into the river and grabbed onto Four with little regard for his own safety.

Four revealed he could handle himself just fine, and now Warrior is guilt tripping himself.

“I could have fought it. I could have killed it,” Warrior says, his voice devoid of all life, “instead I let it run off to get reinforcements and now we all have another ambush to look forward to. Some hero I am.”

“That’s not true,” Time shoots back. Warrior gives him an unimpressed look as of daring Time to prove otherwise. Time swallows.

“Sometimes… It is our choices that show who we truly are, far more than our abilities. You chose to save a comrade from drowning instead of finishing off a half-dead Moblin. What if Four couldn’t handle the river? What if he couldn’t swim? You wouldn’t be blaming yourself now, that’s for sure.”

Warrior remind silent and Time sighs, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“You are just as much as a hero as the rest of us, Cap. Don’t let noble decisions fade behind the practical ones. You have a good heart, and I don’t want you to beat yourself up over it.”

A small chuckle. “Getting sentimental, old man?”

Time lightly punches Warrior’s shoulder, earning a genuine laugh. “Don’t push it.”

* * *

**"I wish I'd had the courage" with Twilight**

**Warnings: extreme doses of fluff**

**3/8**

-o-o-o-o-

“Okay,” Twilight swallows, leaning back, and Wild just snickers behind him and presses harder into his shoulder bones to push him forward. “I’ve changed my mind. Nope. Nuh-uh-”

Wild shoves him forward again and Twilight finds himself standing at the edge of the biggest cliff he’s ever seen. He waves his arms to find his balance. “C'mon pup, you promised!”

“First of all, only the old man can call me pup.  _Second_  of all, when I agreed to go cliff diving with you I forgot you were an actual psychopath! I’m not cut out for this, cub, and I wish I’d had the courage, I really do, but I think I’m entitled to hard pass this- wa- ahhhhHHH!”

Wild shoved him. He  _actually_  shoved him. Off a  _cliff_.

For a second, all Twilight knows is floating, and then he blinks and East Reservoir Lake is heading so fast towards him that if he lands wrong he’ll break every bone in his body. He bites back a scream and quickly fixes his position into a somewhat proper dive. He hears yelling and whooping right besides him and he looks over at Wild to see him grinning a storm, face down, arms out in a triangle in front of him. The pure joy on Wild’s face shatters the fear in Twilight’s chests, and he let’s out a single laugh before he hits the water.

Cold liquid invades every part of his body. It rushes in his ears and nose and mouth and for a moment all he can do is float on the unimaginably deep water, letting the bubbles rush upwards. Then, his lungs demand air, and he’s kicking upwards.

When his head breaks water and he works himself into a steady tread while coughing and wiping water from his eyes, he hears barking laughter besides him and Twilight can’t help but laugh as well. He swung out his arm and splashed water all over Wild whose looking like a wet dog in the water.

“You-” he coughs as water gets in his mouth, “you-  _punk_!”

Wild just laughs harder.

* * *

**"I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm just gonna bust your brains out" with Twilight**

**Warnings: angst**

**4/8**

-o-o-o-o-

The Yiga soldier whimpers, falling harshly onto the forest ground and probably scraping their elbows painfully. Twilight can’t find it in himself to care, no matter how human these people are.

They took his friends. And he’s going to find them.

“P-please stop!” The soldier cries out as Twilight kneels down next to them and rips off the mask covering their face. Wide, red eyes lock onto Twilight’s and their mouths open halfway in shock. They struggle in their bonds, thick rope Twilight’s wrapped around their wrists and ankles after he managed to capture them. The moment the solider found themselves immobile they immediately lost all their bravado, becoming scared and babbling like a child.

Twilight ignores their cries and grabs their white hair, slamming their head roughly onto the ground.

“Please don’t hurt me!”

Twilight snarls, leaning in so his mouth is by their ear. “I’m not gonna hurt ya. I’m just gonna bash your brains out if you don’t tell me where you took my friends.” He presses their head into the ground threateningly and the soldier looks so terrified Twilights almost surprised they haven’t wet themselves yet.

“I- I  _can’t_ -”

Twilight lifts their head and slams it a bit rougher onto the ground. Not enough to seriously injure, but enough to  _hurt_. He doesn’t have time for this. He doesn’t want to torture anyone but Wild’s told him how these people work and the lengths they’ll go to make their vile ends meet. He’s just going to scare this filth until they give away their plans, though if it drags on Twilight just might take himself up on his threat.

He’s so angry and worried about the others he might just anyways.

Though, the Yiga soldier cries out at the impact of their skull hitting the hard forest floor and they instantly start to pathetically babble and whimper, avoiding Twilight’s eyes like they’re afraid of what they’ll see there.

Twilight’s afraid of what he’ll see there too, but for now finding the others is the most important thing.

Twilight tightens his grip on the soldiers hair. “ _Talk_ ,” he snarls, lifting up the Yiga’s head once again, to which the soldier immediately begins to squeal.

“Okay! Okay! I’ll talk!”

Twilight let’s go of the soldier’s head and they flop onto the ground, sobbing and sniffing snot, trying to curl up on themselves but Twilight buts a knee on their back, keeping them pinned.

For a moment, he thinks he’s gone too far, and this this isn’t something a hero would do, but he pushes that to the side as the Yiga begin to cry out all their plans and location’s. He’ll feel bad about it later, but for now he knocks the soldier out and unties them, leaving them leaning against the tree. He would rather keep them hostage and give them to the nearest soldier to be taken to jail, but he doesn’t have enough time.

He’s going to find the others and save them, and no one is getting in his way.

* * *

**"You've never had a friend like me" with GenieAU!Legend.**

**Warnings: none**

**5/8**

-o-o-o-o-

“So… You’re a genie?” Hyrule asks and the form in front of him shrugs, as if they’re just as shocked about the information as Hyrule is. “How… Did this happen?”

Legend shrugs again. “I don’t know. I think Ravio accidentally cursed me. How’d you get the lamp?”

“I- uh, Ravio gave it to me.”

“I fucking knew it.”

“Um. How do we fix this? Everyone’s worried about where you are.”

Legend sighs and leans backwards like he’s sitting on a chair, except there’s no chair and he’s hovering mid air, his legs dissapating into a thin whispy smoke. “I’m not sure. Of course this would happen to me.”

Hyrule bites back a laugh and sets the golden lamp to the side. “Maybe you can answer a few wishes?”

“That’s it!” Legend announces, shifting and floating over so he’s leaning towards Hyrule and grabbing his shoulders. “Hyrule! Ask me for something! Anything! Three wishes and a Genie’s purpose is fulfilled, right?”

Hyrule swallows nervously, shuffling his feet. “I… I guess? I don’t know, Legend, making wishes isn’t something I-”

“I trust you Hyrule,” Legend says, his eyes practically sparkling and Hyrule is almost tempted to leave Legend like this forever. He looks too gosh darn comfortable in his own skin for such a strange situation. He shakes  _that_  thought out of his head as Legend continues. “Wish for anything. Rupees. Cooking skills-” (“Hey!”) “-an indestructible sword. You’re my best friend, and right now you’ve never had another friend like me. I trust you.”

Hyrule sighs. “ _Fine_. I’m gonna regret this.”

In the end, Hyrule wishes for Wild’s cooking spells, to which he quickly wishes for his crappy cooking skills back when it’s discovered that Wild couldn’t cook for shit anymore, and his third and final wish is for Legend to be normal again.

 _Thankfully_ , that works.

The group luckily didn’t notice a thing, though they’re all very confused the next time they run into Ravio and Legend gives him a noogie to top all noogies.

* * *

**"I can make a change" with Time**

**Warnings: blood, angst, description of injury, technical major character(s) death.**

**6/8**

-o-o-o-o-

Everything is wrong. Everything is so, so wrong and Twilight is numb.

There’s blood. So much blood. Black mixing with red, staining the grass and rocks around them. Shrubbery burns, alighting the dark sky above with heavy orange flames. Twilight tries not to think that those flames were cast as a last, desperate attempt to fight off the adversary by Legend before he fell. Tries not to look at the body crumpled on the ground next to the flames.

He tries not to think about how Wind screamed when an arrow pierced his heart. Tries not to think about how Warrior took a lethal blow to protect Hyrule only for Hyrule to fall not a minute after by the same sword. Tries not to think about Four who was strangled until his legs stopped twitching. Tries not to think about Sky who was stabbed through the heart, mid raise with the master sword in his hand.

Tries not to think about Wild, who’s laying at Twilight’s feet, lips blue and limbs frozen like ice from a chilling spell.

Twilight stumbles back and lands harshly on his backside, trying to breathe, but he can’t.

They’ve failed. He’s failed. It’s all gone so wrong and the monsters were too strong. The enemy got to everyone before Twilight and Time could finally take the last of them down.

Twilights clutching his hair, his ears, shutting his eyes and trying not to scream but he’s pretty sure he’s screaming anyway. He can’t tell, his ears are ringing.

They’ve failed. They’ve lost.

_They’re all dead._

Suddenly, a hand falls on his shoulder and Twilight startles out of his grief to see Time standing there in front of him, tears in his eyes and blood dripping down from a vicious cut on his forehead.

“I can fix this,” he says, and Twilight can’t understand. “I can make a change.”

Twilight can’t speak. Tears drip down his cheeks and Time leans forward, pressing their foreheads together before he pulls out a small, blue instrument and leans away.

“I’ll change all of this. I’ll make it right. I promise, pup. I’ll bring them back. All of them, no matter how many times it takes.”

“I- I don’t understand-”

Time shakes his head and lifts the ocarina to his lips, and before Twilight can protest or do anything, a strange tune leaves Times instrument.

The world around them fades, and Twilight finds himself numbing and numbing even more as he fades with the world too.

Time blinks, and finds himself three days in the past, sitting amongst the group as they happily eat dinner. He sighs sadly and quickly places the ocarina in his bag before anyone can notice.

Time to try again.

* * *

**"My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die." With Legend**

**Warnings: violence**

**7/8**

-o-o-o-o-

A witch. A witch hurt them. All of them. Took Wind and Four hostage and practically crippled the rest of them in her escape.

He’s met many witches in his travels. Most of them good. Irene and her grandmother are an excellent example. But this witch was ugly, she cackled and hooted and used her magical abilities in the most horrid of ways. They don’t know what she wants or even if she knows who they are, only that she took the two youngest and left with hardly a trace, leaving the rest of them to lick their wounds.

Legends not going to lick his wounds. They said they’ll use the night to heal up and rest; Legend left secretly during his watch.

He knows it was foolish of him to go alone, nothing but his sword and a bracelet on his wrist that he hasn’t felt the need to use for quite awhile now, but he also gets the feeling that this will be all that he needs.

And it is all that he needs. He’s done more with less.

He may be a hoarder, but he knows how to get the job done with the absolute minimum.

He finds her hut quite a few hours from the camp. His leg is killing him from where he took the brunt of an electric attack and his broken rib is protesting with every step, but he doesn’t stop now. He just digs in his bag and grabs one of the red potions he brought along with him and downs it like it’s a shot.

He’s so tired. He’s so tired of the people closest to him being hurt.  _Killed_. And him being left behind to live through the aftermath.

He has a little bit of survivors guilt. Sue him.

He barges into her hut, wrinkling his nose when the smell of rotten herbs and strange trinkets meet his nose, but he doesn’t dwindle on it because the witch looks up from her cauldron and Wind calls out his name from where he’s hanging in what could only be described as a bird cage. Four is in one similar to Wind and Legend just… sees red.

He’s heard stories about witches like her. Every child has at some point in their lives. His uncle told him about them when he was laying down for the night, not a single adventure under his belt. Zelda would rant about the ones the guards at the castle would laugh about when she asked them.

Witches who lure children. Witches who eat them.

Legend charges, screaming, and slashing his sword with little to no regard of what he hits. The witch gives a squawk as his blade just barely missed her and she holds her cane up, the glass ball on the tip igniting with deadly energy. With practiced movements, Legend retreats and let’s his back slam into the wall. Then, energy sparks around his wrist and he finds the world shrinking and stretching as his entire body becomes like a child’s drawing. The blast hits the wall, but it does nothing. Her spells hurt flesh, not a portrait.

The witch looks shocked which gives Legend just enough time to jump out of the wall and slash forward. This time, he nicks her just above her cheekbone and she howls, stumbling back, like she’s never been hit before.

Her offence is terrifying. Her defense lacks. A good combination until someone manages to land a hit.

Legend lands many hits. He let’s his sword swing again, hitting her withered arm and he uses his own momentum to carry his fist forward, he slams into her uncut cheek with a terrifying force. For her. For him? It’s still red.

She howls like a wounded predictor and crumbles to the ground, looking almost like a bag of bones. Her staff flies across the room and the glass ball shatters. She shoots a desperate shot from her fingers but she misses. He got into her defenses and she’s doomed.

“Who are you?!” She snarls.

It’s not everyday Legend flings around his title. Today he might. He’s so pissed.

“My names Link, Hero of Legend, you’ve hurt my friend. Prepare to die, you hag!”

He plunges forward and slams his sword into her chest. She screams and sparks fly from her fingers, making the lights in her hut flicker excitingly. He twists the weapon and she chokes and falls silent. Her body dissipates like all monsters’ do, falling away like smoke on an old forgotten wind.

He turns and unlocks Four’s cage, and then he goes to Wind and he just manages to open the door before he’s tackled to the ground in a group hug.

The rest of the heroes burst into the hut not long after, but what they find isn’t a witch about to hurt their two smallest. What they find is a rare sight of Legend smiling a storm and clutching two close friends to his chest, Wind crying into his shirt and Four making light jokes to try and lift the mood.

It seems they had no reason to worry.

* * *

**Summary: The Links react to Wild sitting and waiting out thunderstorms when he needs to climb a cliff.**

**Warnings: excessive amounts of brotherly bonding. Tooth rotting fluff.**

**8/8**

-o-o-o-o-

“Look cub,” Twilight says, blinking drops of rain out from his lashes, “I get you like to do things like this manually, but we really need to get going before the storm gets worse.”

Wild gives a frustrated huff crossing his arms and looking miserable. It almost makes Twilight want to stop everything and do what Wild suggests and just set up camp here.

Except he knows they can’t do that. He can tell the rain’s only gonna pour harder soon, and it’s crowded with monsters down here. They don’t want to get caught here at night and for some reason Wild is just  _refusing_  to cooperate.

Not only that, but today’s a non-verbal day. Hardly a sign day.

Twilight sighs and pulls out his hookshot, the rest behind him doing the same. He gives Wild an expectant look and Wild glares, stuffing his hands in his pockets and pulling them inside out as if to say  _I don’t have that_.

Which is strange, because all of them have a hookshot. It’s as vital to all their missions as the sword and shield were.

“Okay,” Time grunts, bringing his fingers to the bridge of his nose and squeezing. “What do you suggest we do then? I don’t think any of us can carry you.”

Wild gives a glare, his eyes doing all the talking. He wouldn’t be carried if one of them  _could_. But hookshots are chaotic and difficult to manage with just one person alone. Two might just get the both of them pancaked against a cliff wall or splattered on the far off ground. Wild shoves past them and runs his hands across the slippery cliff walls, confirming that trusting Wild to just climb could be a fatal mistake. Instead, Wild continues down the length of the cliff until he finds a bit that’s just able to shield from the worst of the rain. He plops himself down and pulls out a bundle of wood and begins to light it with a flint in one hand and a short sword in the other.

Twilight gives Time an exasperated look and Hryule just shrugs, joining Wild by the just struggling to survive fire.

“And what about monsters?” Twilight demands and Wild gives him an unimpressed look and jolts his head at the side of the cliff.

 _Go up alone if you’re so scared_.

“It’s probably best we stop anyway,” Warrior says slowly. “We don’t know if there’s more monsters up there or any shelter. We might as well take it safe.”

“Two people on watch instead of one,” Time agrees and Twilight stuffs his hookshot back into his pouch, knowing he’s lost.

He plops himself down next to Wild and Wild makes a point to shift just an inch away. It hurts. But Wild gets like this on non-verbal days. Instead of making conversation or setting up blankets, the group huddles closer together around the fire and Wild begins to prepare dinner by skewering lizards on small branches. Twilight wrinkles his nose but takes the lizard nonetheless and places it over the fire. Thunder rumbles in the distance and he sighs.

“You do this every time it rains?” Twilight asks and Wild just shrugs.

“I think I have one or two extra hookshots back at my place,” Legend says suddenly and everyone gives him a surprised look like they’re shocked he even offered. Legend glares and sticks his lizard closer to the flame. “Well excuse me for offering.”

“This is kinda relaxing,” Wind pipes up, “used to just sit outside whenever it rains.”

“The sound of rain always helps me sleep,” Sky mumbles, leaning on Hyrule’s shoulder already looking quite half asleep. His lizard stick droops and Hyrule takes it, placing both of theirs over the flames.

“We’ll figure this out,” Time says, giving his lazard the stink eye. As if it had the audacity to catch on fire and it wasn’t his fault at all. “Let’s just wait out the rain.

Four gives his agreement halfway through a yawn and leans against Legends shoulder, eyes dropping.

Eventually, the rain does get harder but the group remains untouched by nothing but the cold wind. The fire goes strong through the night and wards off any monsters thinking of attacking them.

It’s almost relaxing.

But it’s also lonely. Twilight tries not to think of how many times Wild’s had to do this on his own adventures. Alone, shivering, cold.

Wild’s yawns and Twilight instinctively throws an arm around his shoulder and pulls him closer. Wild simply makes a noise of content and slowly dissolves into lazy snores.

Never again, Twilight thinks, will Wild be left alone. He’ll make sure of it, even if he has to wait out every thunderstorm at the side of a cliff for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Which one was your favorite? Let me know in the comments!
> 
> Any of these drabbles inspire you? Send me a message via the comments or talk to me on jinmukangwrites on Tumblr and I can give you permission to use these drabbles for your own stories! All you need to do is ask!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Till next time <3


	27. Gambling baffoons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this is from a movie but "You fight like my sister." "I've fought your sister, that is a compliment." With Time and Warriors

"Now remember, there's only three chests. With the mirror it should be a piece of cake," Time says, leaning towards Warrior so one else can listen to their conversation.

Warrior turns the mirror over in his hand and turns to give Time a lifted eyebrow. "Y'know, I just never took you up to be a swindler, old man."

Time smirks and shrugs. "When you're a kid with a mission to save the world, you have to get some easy money _somehow_."

"Just like how when you're a group of traveling heroes across era's, you have to get lots of money somehow."

"Exactly," Time says, "now, c'mon, the champion says that one chest will have three hundred rupees and the other two will have a single rupee. The one you're looking for I'm told is gold."

"Yeah, but, I think when the champion told us about this game he didn't think we'd cheat the man out of business."

Time simply waves his hand like he's brushing off a particularly annoying fly. "What he doesn't know won't kill him."

The duo walk up to the front steps of a particular wooden home near the edge of Lurelin Village. Warrior can't read the language painted above the wide open door of the home, but the images of gold rupees painted on either side of the sign is hint enough that if one is lucky enough, they'll walk out richer than what they came in. Or, in Time and Warrior's case, if they're simply bastard and tricky enough. Luck has nothing to do with the purple hued mirror in Warrior's hand.

"Welcome!" A man calls from a small table set in front of three chests pushed back against the back wall, three tarps hang behind each chest promising riches. "Here to place your bets?"

"Indeed my good man, 50 from each of us. We're playing to win," Time says, placing an assortment of differently colored rupees down on the table in front of the man.

The man smirks and picks up the rupees, counting them each with nimble fingers. "Living on the edge, huh? I'll go set up. No peeking while I'm fiddling with the chests, got it?"

Both Warrior and Time are escorted outside the building for just a few moments, when they're invited back in, the man is wearing a smug look on his face, clearly thinking he's already won.

"Take all the time you need to choose a chest to open. Look, listen, smell... taste 'em if you think it'll help."

Time walks up to the chests and Warrior conveniently places himself on the other side of Time, lifting his scarf ever so slightly to inconspicuously swipe the mirror across his eye. A flicker of gold catches his eye and he smiles. "I think we should try the left one?"

Time hums. "I trust your judgement," he says as he walks forward, taking care to look a little hesitant as he bends down to open the chest. A shit-eating grin appeared on his face as he opens the chest and pulls out a shining, golden rupee.

The man almost chokes on his own spit from behind him and Warrior has to try very hard not to laugh. What they're doing is... wrong... but it's also so goddess damned amusing to see the old man get this way. Plus, they _do_ need the money.

"Where did that... What did you... How did you score a prize like that?! Can you introduce me to Lady luck? You gonna keep going right? Or do you admit defeat?"

And oh, they do not admit defeat. They place another hundred, and then a hundred more, and with every win the man gets increasingly more and more outraged by the sheer impossible luck these two random gamblers have. The final straw, it seems, is when the duo of heros are up three thousand rupees in wins.

Warrior flashes the mirror across his eye, and he sees only green. He frowns. He sees how it is.

"You know," be says slowly, "I don't think... any of them have a golden rupee, old man."

Time barely has time to reply before the man, Cloyne they've learned his name was, jumps up from his spot at the table, flipping it over with a yell. "How?!" He screeches.

He strides forward and grabs Warrior and Time by the scruffs of their tunics drags them outside. Warrior is about to complain about the money they're owed but the man growls a simple "stay there" and he disappears back into the shop. He emerges a second later. "This is double or nothing," he says, "and, only _you_ can play."

He points at Time.

Shit. He's on to them.

Warrior clears his throat, deciding to quit while they're ahead. "I- I don't know, maybe we should-"

"I'll do it," Time says, fire in his eye, and Warrior almost smacks the palm of his hand onto his own face.

They're walked back into the building and Warrior nervously folds his arms across his chest as Time strolls forward towards the chests. He places a hand in his chin and finally walks towards the center chest. He hums, then turns quickly towards the right most chest and opens it, finding a miraculous golden rupee inside.

Warrior does not hold back his chear as Cloyne's jaw drops. Warrior is so ecstatic that he rushes forward and embraces Time in a one armed embrace, earning a surprised chuckle from the older hero.

Then, something clunks.

The mirror.

Warrior pales as he freezes and watches the mirror skid towards the shoe of the flabbergasted Cloyne, bumping harmlessly against the sole. Time verbally sucks in a breath as Cloyne bends down and picks the mirror up.

He looks through it, and somehow against all odds it's pointed towards the chests. His tanned face instantly redens.

"YOU CHEATERS! I KNEW IT!"

Warrior scrambles towards the man and quickly snatches the priceless item out from the rampaging man's hands. He fumbles with it in his hands, and he turns to see Time already booking it out of the shop.

That's their queue to leave, isn't it?

He almost trips on his own feet sprinting out of the shop, the man yelling behind them. For a second, Warrior thinks they'll get away but then they are physically stopped by a rather large Zora in a suit of armor.

A guard from Hyrule castle. Wild's mentioned that young men and women of all kinds were training at the castle and we're being sent across Hyrule to protect the outlying villages and towns.

Hoh boy.

The Zora looks down at the two heroes, and man isn't that a weird sight. Someone looking down on Time and Warrior. They're both usually the ones looking down.

"What's going-" the Zora starts, but is quickly inturrupted by Cloyne as he runs up behind them.

"These two baffoons are cheaters! They've been gambling with magic mirror!"

Warrior does what he does best. He goes dramatic.

"A **_magic_** mirror!?" He demands, turning towards Time with the most offended and shocked face he can muster. "You gave me a _**magic**_ mirror?!"

The guard lifts a finger to say something but Warrior plows on.

"Guard! He gave me!! A _**magic**_! Mirror! Guard, arrest him!"

"You dare impugn my honor?" Time butts I'm angrily, placing a hand on his chest like the mere thought was a physical blow. With his other hand, he points at Warrior. The poor guard can simply watch with a helplessly confused agape mouth as a crowd begins to form. "He's the one who was cheating! He tricked this poor man and took all of his money! Arrest _him_!"

"Oh now _I'm_ the thief?!"

"Take a look in the mirror, pal!"

"Take that back or I'll-" Warrior stuffs the mirror into his pouch and grasps onto his sword. "En garde!"

The crowd gasps.

Time pulls his own sword. "En garde yourself!"

Warrior lunges forward and strikes a blow that Time easily blocks. The crowd rushes to get out of the way as Warrior and Time fight, exchanging half assed blows and child level insults.

"I will gift you the honor of a quick and painless death!"

"Well, any last words?"

"I will cut you to ribbons."

They hit their swords together a few more times until they've worked themselves further from the gaping crowd of poor villagers.

"You mincing, fencing, twit," Time grunts.

"Ah, you fight like my sister!" Warrior retorts.

"I've... Fought your sister! That's a complement!"

Swords clash.

"Not the face... Not the face..."

"Heathen!"

"Braggart!"

One, two, three blows more and finally Time and Warrior are a considerable distance from the group. They share a look and finally, Time strikes his sword in such a way that has Warrior's weapon flying out of his hand and landing with the blade partly buried in the dirt. Warrior falls dramatically backwards

The crowd, surprisingly, claps. It seems, in the world they grew up in, many events entertain them.

Time bends down and helps Warrior to his feet. "You've been a lovely audience," Warrior says, bowing and grabbing his sword. Time takes a bow as well.

"But we really must be going!" Time says, and then they both turn and _book_ it.

The spluttering yelling from Cloyne follows just a second later, but the two "heroes" are already heading out of town.

They run into Wild later, the boy was waiting for them tapping his foot in the forest, an accusing eyebrow raised, but when Time and Warrior show him the loot he simply smirks and says that he's been trying to find a way to cheat that game for months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #let Time and Warrior be gremlins 2k20!


	28. Jar of dirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AKA: Hyrule is somehow the least useless when he, Four, and Warrior find themselves captured by Gerudo warriors from Time's era after getting separated from a world switch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> “I have a jar of dirt!” (Pirates Caribbean) Any of lu gang

"This is absolutely ridiculous," Warrior grunts, slamming his body backwards in some pitiful adult version of a tantrum against one of three brick walls in the tiny room he, Hyrule, and Four currently find themselves locked in.

The walls are cold, made of a tan desert-y sand stone material, but the air is stuffy from the sitting air. The fourth wall in the small room is different than the other three, it's more open though in concept it's a lot more restraining. Bars of metal stretch up from floor to ceiling, a door built into the middle but locked rather expertly with a strong lock and key. A prison cell.

"I thought the old man said the Gerudo were friendly," Warrior continues to huff while Four and Hyrule share unamused looks with each other.

"They we're only friendly to him after he proved himself to them you idiot," Four says, rolling his eyes. Hyrule would have rolled his as well, but he's already rather bored with this conversation. It's already been discussed between the three of them multiple times, and ever so slowly it's looking less and less like a conversation and more like an argument. Hyrule isn't good with arguments. Four and Warrior are very good at arguments. He'd rather stay out of it.

"How am I supposed to prove myself to them if they immediately throw me into prison?" Warrior demands as Hyrule grabs his travel bag and sets it in his lap.

"Maybe you should have just waited for Hyrule and I before you went exploring places we didn't know! I'm sure Time and the others are somewhere around here, we should have stuck to where we are," Four snarls.

"You didn't _have_ to follow me," Warrior grumbles and Fours face goes all red.

Hyrule sighs and starts pulling things out of his travel bag. Nothing much that's useful. The Gerudo didn't take much from the trio of heroes, but they didn't leave anything useful. Inside his bag is a collection of mostly his glass jars filled with various substances; fairies, red potions, and such. No weapons, though he does have his boomerang though that's not very helpful from where they are. He knows that Four and Warrior are much in the same situation. All weapons stripped from them before they were shoved in a cell. They were very admint about taking any hookshot-esque items from them, including Warrior's scarf unfortunately, and Hyrule briefly wonders if Time had anything to do with that.

He looks up at his two companions and purses his lips when he sees them still arguing back and forth with each other, so he decides just to take stock of his bottles while they're busy.

He's shifting through his bag when Warrior calls for his attention. "Look at the traveler, he's being useful, looking for useful things, unlike _you_ smithy."

Four makes a growling noise. "Screw you, soldier boy."

"S-soldier- nevermind, you have anything interesting, traveler?"

Hyrule let's out a nervous hum and pulls out the first thing his hand goes around. "I have... A jar of dirt."

"A jar of dirt," Four says in a deadpan.

"Well, it's more useful than you are," Warrior shoots back at Four and instantly Hyrule is forgotten as an argument breaks out again between the two.

Hyrule looks out the cell and catches eye with one of the two Gerudo soldiers guarding the cell. She gives him a pitying look, almost as if she feels bad that he's stuck in a tight space with these two.

Hyrule shrugs in a _what-can-you-do_ kinda way and goes back to looking at his jar of dirt.

Why does he have it?

He shakes it. It doesn't feel important, but most of his stuff is important in some way or another. He's not like Legend or Wild where he just picks things up and carries them around. He likes his things to be useful, and if they're not useful he won't bother with them. It leaves his hands more empty than the others, which to him is better.

Why does he he have this?

He shakes it again and something small clinks against the glass and his mouth opens in an " _O_ ". _That's_ why he has a jar of dirt.

He looks out at the guards and sees them both looking away from the cell, their races screwed up in cringes like they're wishing they weren't here while Four and Warrior argue.

Fantastic. An opportunity. Hyrule is always one to take those.

He opens the jar and dumps the dirt onto the ground, and he digs through the dirt until his fingers brush against something small, metal, and white.

He slips the power ring on his finger and grins.

His ring and his boomerang will do.

He stands up and thankfully Four and Warrior are too busy vocally tearing each other apart to notice him and he walks towards the barred door of their prison. He takes a deep breath, grabs the bars, and then shoves it outwards with all his might combined with the borrowed strength of his ring. The door flies outwards and hits one of the guards harshly, throwing her towards the opposite side of the room and slamming her against the wall, knocking her out instantly. He then grabs his boomerang and hits the other Gerudo before she can do a thing. Instantly she's stunned and he jumps her, taking her sword and cornering her.

It's all over in seconds, the warrior at the end of her stolen sword holding her hands up in surrender, a small spark in her eye, and the shocked sound of silence behind him.

"What..." Four says slowly, stepping out besides him as Warrior walks over and drops the dropped sword of the other soldier. "The hell."

Hyrule shrugs. "I had a jar of dirt. Now, let's get out of here."


	29. Grounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky isn't afraid. He's just fearful. And worried. There's a difference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little long to be a drabble but I wrote it in an hour and posted it without any editing so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> ni-cooki asked:
> 
> I was going to wait to hit you with more quotes until the next time you ask for quotes but this one's a bit too funny to resist sending it any link Wait. Don't leave me alone with these two! Just keep an eye on them for now. I'll be back
> 
> -o-o-o-o-
> 
> Warnings: Panic atracks, claustrophobia

"Yup, we're separated," Twilight sighs and Sky can feel his stomach drop. Oh dear, he really doesn't like caves. He much prefers the sky, the openness and endlessness is so comforting and relaxing, in most times of trial all he must do is look up and instantly his brain will calm.

But he can't do that right now. If he looks up he will be met with the sight of rock, rock and more rock that goes for who knows how long onward, creating an impenatrable barrier between him and the outside world. Between him and the sky.

He can feel his chest ache with worry. He isn't afraid, far from it exactly, just a tad bit... uncomfortable. He's almost tempted to turn towards Wild, the third member of their cave trapped group, the fourth being Hyrule, and ask for his Sheikah Slate so he can look through those strange magic paintings he has and search for one that shows the endless expanse of blue that wraps around the ground like a warm, inviting embrace.

But he won't do that either. Twilight doesn't look worried, more annoyed than anything, and Wild and Hyrule actually look horribly excited to he trapped on the wrong side of a cave in. Excited to go deeper for it is the only way they can go, excited to see if they can find something hidden or undiscovered. Sky would much rather stay by the cave in and wait for the others to dig them out, but that idea seams to not be on even Twilight's mind, for he is already pulling out a lantern and lifting it with a _this-may-as-well-happen_ expression on his face.

Sky knows each of these men have been through this before. Doors slamming behind their back, barriers appearing and trapping them so the only direction to go would be deeper into the unknown. Sky himself has had these thing happen, and he knows it's normally a sign that something must be done. But for now, he can't help but fear that this isn't a trap, it isn't a locked door, it isn't a blockade that will disappear after they fight some kind of giant chu chu or something of the sort. He can't help but fear it's just a normal cave in, and he's in a group of people who have no problems with going deeper into unimaginable danger.

Oh Hylia, why were they even going into the cave in the first place? His mind is so muddled and worried that Twilight is beginning to lead the way down further that he can't seem to remember. Some sort of monster terrorizing someone who lived in the cave? A chest that holds some sort of key that they need? Perhaps some sacred puddle of water Four needs to water a plant with?

Oh dear. This isn't good.

Not good at all.

"Let's go further, see if there's a way out on the other side of the cave," Twilight says; which happen to he the worst possible words Sky had wanted to hear. Still, he finds himself reluctantly following, his heart pounding in his throat, almost stumbling desperately to stay near the light Twilight holds.

He's not afraid. He's truly not afraid. Just fearful. There's a difference.

He looks up at the cave ceiling and quickly snaps his neck down, cursing his habit. There's no sky. No point in trying. There's no reason to look up if he knows what he's searching for isn't there.

"I wonder what's down here," Hyrule says, walking a little ahead of Twilight with an impossible spring to his step, as if he'd much rather explore the cave with no light like the crazy person he is.

"A way out, hopefully," Sky says, and it's nothing close to a squeak but he's sure if he gives it time it will eventually turn into one.

"Nah, I bet it's some sort of evil cave dwelling Moblin," Wild says, a grin in his voice.

"No way, a Moblin?" Hyrule scoffs.

"Yes, a golden one. Big, mean, and _strong_."

"Moblin's aren't that bad," Hyrule replies, "I bet it's actually a Lynel."

"Lynels' don't live in caves," Wild argues back.

"They totally do. And I bet it's a whole herd of them."

"Lynels' don't live in herds!"

"Have you _met_ a Lynel?!"

Sky hasn't met a Lynel. And quite honestly he'd like not to. He's heard Legend talk about them before, giant beasts that are a mix of a great cat and a strong horse. Creatures with fangs and swords and _power, unimaginably_ tough skin, making it almost impossible for a normal sword to do a single lick of damage.

His hand trails over his shoulder where the Master Sword lay, finding comfort in her presence. Unfortunately, Twilight notices the movement and lifts an eyebrow. Sky gives a nervous smile and drops his hands to his side.

Don't think about it.

"What if it's a dragon?" Hyrule continues. "A three headed one. I've had to fight one of those before."

"Dragon's aren't evil," Wild says back with an almost offended tone.

"Mine were. Nasty things that spewed fire everywhere."

Just ignore them Sky. Ignore them.

"What about you, ranch hand? Have you ever fought a dragon?" Hyrule asks, turning his head towards the lantern holder of the group.

Twilight shook his head. "Once. He wasn't that bad though. More bark than bite."

"Chosen?"

Sky swallows. "Ah, no. They were... friendly."

"We're tied," Wild says, smirking.

"No we just have to ask the others later. I'm sure they've all fought horrible monsters and you and the chosen hero are the only ones who have weird ones."

Oh Sky truly hopes the get to ask the others soon.

They continue down more into the cave and Wild and Hyrule continue to talk about what they could be heading towards and Sky loathes Twilight for having such a relaxed, uninterested expression on his face. He's somehow worked himself to a point where he can completely tune out their antics but Sky is left to hang on every word, his chest growing tighter and tighter.

Eventually, and Sky doesn't know if he should be thankful or not, they end up in a dead end. Or what's close to it. Twilight stops with a hum and Hyrule bends down to inspect the bottom of the wall they've found themselves facing. The cave just... Ends. There's no other ways to turn, nothing to do but go back and forth between one end and another. Or so he thinks so until Wild calls out.

"There's a hole at the bottom!"

Panic clutches Sky's heart as Twilight bends down to inspect the hole Wild has found. There is, indeed, a hole—hardly big enough for a dog to fit through—located at the bottom of the dead end. He will not try and squeeze himself through there. He's aware he's not the skinniest in the group, and he certainly isn't the most agile or flexible, and if he crawls into that hole he knows he'll get stuck. He'll get stuck and he'll never see the sky again and that- he takes a deep breath and looks up for just a moment.

At this rate, he's not going to see sky ever again whether he crawls into tiny holes or not.

"I wonder where it goes," Hyrule says, excitement making his voice go a half octave higher. Hyrule is normally one of the reserved members of the group, but when stuffed into an unknown cave without a map or plan, his true colors truly shine.

He kneels down and Sky almost goes light headed with relief when Twilight stops Hyrule from shooting into the hole with a hand on his shoulder.

"Let me," he says, making Sky insanely more worried and confused because Twilight is bigger than Sky. Well, _broader_. If Sky is certain he will get stuck, Twilight getting stuck is like, written in some holy book somewhere. Foreseen by the goddessess.

"Twi..." Wild suddenly says, his voice oddly... reserved.

Twilight shakes his head. "It's about time more people found out. I'm pretty sure vet knows. You know, the old man knows, smithy knows. What's two more?"

"What are you talking about?" Hyrule asks.

Twilight shakes his head, worrying Sky just a little, and then he takes a deep breath like what he's about to say is going to be the _last_ thing he ever says. "Listen, and don't freak out. I'm only going to say this once. I can turn into... Into a wolf. I'm Wolfie. I can crawl into the hole and find out where it goes safer than any of you. I can also... see if I can dig and make it wider for you all if there is something more on the other side."

Sky is... oddly not shocked. Just infinitely more worried that Twilight is still dead set on going into some small hole with a half formed plan.

"Woah!" Hyrule says, "I never guessed!"

Wild is just smiling, and Sky isn't for this at all.

"Or," he says, clearing his throat and feeling heat rush to his cheeks and ears when the others all turn to look at him, "or... We can just turn around and wait for the others to dig us out?"

Wild actually has the audacity to look visibly bored with the idea.

"Nah, I wanna see our rancher turn into a wolf," Hyrule says.

Twilight at least gives Sky a small, sorry smile and a shrug.

Oh dear. Oh dear.

"We're going to try this, Sky. Here-" Twilight hand's Sky his lantern, "I won't need it. You can hold the light."

"I don't like this," Sky tries to say, but Hyrule is practically shaking with excitement.

"I'm so excited," he says and Wild nudges his side with his elbow.

"Hush! He'll get embarrassed and he won't do it!"

Twilight glares at the two of them but still backs a step away from them all. Sky's stomach jumps to his throat when Twilight takes a deep breath.

"Wait!"

Twilight stops, and then gives an... almost annoyed look at Sky.

"Don't leave me alone with these two," Sky whispers.

Wild makes a squawk and Hyrule grins like he's ready to torment Sky. Twilight, thankfully, has the decency to look at the other two and study them. For a small, hopeful second, Sky almost thinks Twilight is going to stay with them, but then he shakes his head and Sky can feel his soul sink to his toes.

"Just keep an eye on them," he says, "I'll be back."

"No, no Tw-"

But it's too late. Sky is rendered speechless as Twilight's humanoid form suddenly... shifts. Morphs. It's a blink of an eye. There's no flash, no sound, nothing. Just one second Sky is about to plead his sanity with Twilight and the next he's looking down at a familiar wolf.

Huh. It all seems more real, shocking even, to actually see _that_ happen.

Wolfie... Twilight gives Wild and Hyrule stern looks before he gives an almost apologetic look at Sky. He nods his muzzle, and then turns and crouches down and starts to wiggle in the hole. He's gone in just a few minutes, nothing but the sound of scratching claws and small dog-like pants to let then know Twilight still exists, but even those start to fade.

"Wow!" Hyrule suddenly yells and Sky nearly jumps a mile.

"I know right!" Wild yells back. Wild suddenly launches into a rant about hard it was to keep Twilight's secret and how glad he is that more people know, and Sky tries to listen. He tries to watch. He tries to... exist... but he truly can't feel a thing. His ears are ringing.

The darkness closing in. He can't hear Twilight anymore. His chest feels heavy.

He blinks and clutches the lantern closer towards his chest. The only evidence now of Twilight's company. Is he alright? He can't hear him anymore. He really, really can't. What if there was a ledge? And he fell? And he's stuck, trapped, forever, waiting for a rescue that won't come.

What if the others don't come, and the oil in the lantern runs dry, and the blackness, the shadows crawling around the cave walls close in, and the air becomes stale and they slowly freeze to their bones.

What if they're trapped. Trapped here, in darkness, never to see the sky again.

This shouldn't bother him. It truly shouldn't, but he's never liked tight, closed off spaces. Oh how much he'd rather be on the surface. Oh how much he'd rather be on Skyloft. Oh how much he'd rather be on the back of his dear friend—his other half—the red Loftwing.

He can feel his back hit something hard and his knees decide to feel very wobbly. He forces himself to take in a deep breath but a fog is washing over his mind and he's truly not sure if he actually breathed in or not.

He's not afraid. He's not. He's not he's not he's not. Worried. Fearful. Cautious. But not afraid. He's not.

He looks up, wanting to see the sky, and he finds no comfort in the rocks that gaze back at him.

His legs give out and the lantern falls.

What is wrong with him. What is _wrong_ with him.

This has never happened before. No, never before.

He can't help but feel that this has never happened before because he used to be younger, used to always be sure that there was always a way out and always a sky waiting for him.

Right now, it feels like the whole world is the wet, cold, stone pressing into his back.

He's not afraid, he just can't tell if he's breathing. He's not afraid, his ears are just ringing. He's not afraid, his mind is just not working with him. He's not afraid, his chest just feels broken.

Then, suddenly, something grabs onto his hand and he gasps, blinking towards the face of none other than Wild, the lantern in his hands now instead of wherever it went when Sky lost grasp of it. Sky searches Wild's face, searching for anything to... ground him? Ground isn't the right word. He'd much rather be in the clouds, but then his eyes land on the deepest blue he's ever seen, or maybe he's so much black shadows recently that he forgot what blue looked like.

He stares at Wild's eyes, and he can see so much blue, and it's not the same as the sky but he knows Wild has seen the sky before, seen it many times before, and Wild hasn't worried once about never seeing it again.

"You okay?" A voice asks, and Sky recognizes it as Hyrule voice, but right now looking away from Wild's eyes is the last thing he wants to do.

He wants to say that yeah, he's fine, but the words don't reach his throat. The most he can do is croak out a pathetic no and immediately Wild is setting the lantern down onto the cave floor, bending down so he's sitting across from Sky. Warmth spreads on Sky's side and he instantly recognizes the warmth belonging to Hyrule who has just sat down next to him. Sky closes his eyes, facing the dark in his mind and forcing it away, replacing it with Wild's deep blue.

Blue. Sky. Air. Freedom.

He sucks in a breath, feeling his chest shutter once, twice, then still with his calming breathing. Once he can no longer feel his heart jumping, he opens his eyes and meets Wild's gaze.

"Better?"

Sky nods and Wild smiles.

"Here," Wild suddenly says, handing Sky his precious magic slate like he knew exactly what Sky needed. He helps Sky get to the magic paintings ("They're _pictures_ , Sky") and then he settles himself on the other side of Sky.

Sky looks at the first "picture", one of the entire landscape of Wild's Hyrule from the top of what seems to be a very big mountain. You can see the castle, but it's very small in comparison to the horizon. Sky can feel Hyrule rest his head on Sky's shoulder as he flicks to the next picture, and he chuckles when it's a "picture" of Sky himself, resting against a tree and a steadily growing pile of sticks being made atop his head by the recognizable hand of Legend.

Wild and Hyrule chuckle too, and all of a sudden Sky is so grateful that he's been left with the two of them.

Time passes, and he almost forgets what they're doing, when all of a sudden there's scratching of claws and panting dog breaths and a snout appears through a small hole at the bottom of a dead ended wall.

Sky breathes the largest sigh of relief, or what he thinks is the largest. Wild is a worthy competitor, and Sky realizes that Wild and Hyrule were just as worried about their fourth member. The thought is comforting. He wonders how they both dealt with it so much better than himself.

Wolfie quickly merges into Twilight and instantly Twilight is ranting about giant caverns and crystals and underground rivers and he's starting to suggest making the hole wider when Hyrule all of a sudden cuts him off.

"Actually, I think we should go to the entrance and wait for the others," he says, shocking Sky. What's even more shocking is when Wild nods along.

"Yeah, we shouldn't risk it," he says.

Twilight frowns, as if the mere thought of Hyrule and Wild turning down potential adventure is truly the most puzzling of things, but then he turns and his face softens when he looks at Sky.

"What do you think, Chosen?" He asks, though he says it like he already knows the answer.

"Can... can we go back?"

Twilight smiles, and gives a half-hearted shrug. "Three against four, then, I suppose."

He doesn't sound all that disappointed about it. Caverns and crystals and underground rivers for some reason must not sound as exciting to him any longer. He wonders what took priority, because Twilight is all about priority, but he doesn't wonder too much into it because they all stand up and make their way towards the entrance of the cave. Or, the caved in entrance.

Whatever way, Sky feels like it's easier and easier to breath the closer they get to it. They settle their things down by the cave in and sit and talk and look at more of Wild's magic paintings, and eventually there's movement and the wall comes crumbling down. They're met with sunlight, the smiling, grimy face of Four whose holding an unlit bomb in their arms, but more importantly, they're met with endless blue, and Sky feels like he can truly breathe again.


	30. Drabble Dump 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More drabbles!!!
> 
> More will eventually come out soon! I have quite a few so expect a drabble dumb 4 in the near future!!
> 
> I updated this onto Bonds accidentally last night and I just ajsjsj for any of you who follow both series, sorry for the multiple notifications lol

> "For the fic continuation, could you maybe do Speak? The one where the links meet wild and they can only communicate in sign due to a language barrier."

 

-o-o-o-o-

It came unexpectedly. Wild hardly ever spoke about himself, let alone start that kind of conversation himself. Time never pushed him to talk about his past experiences, and with how difficult it was for Wild to communicate with the others it wasn’t like any of the others would either. To them, everyone in the group was a hero and worthy of being there in some way, and there is no need to make questions about it.

Besides, the scars on Wild’s body was proof enough that whatever the boy had gone through, he had earned the right to not talk about it.

And Time was prepared to continue not talking about it, no matter how his curiosity grew every time the boy woke up from nightmares only to babble in an unrecognizable language and sign too quickly and shakily for Time to really make out the words. Twilight did his best to help in his own subtle ways, turning into a wolf and coddling the hero was normally enough, but even then sometimes Time wondered if whatever terrified the boy so much was too big for kind gestures to help. Perhaps the boy needed to talk about them, yet the next morning he would be back to his happy go lucky self, speaking Twilight’s tongue like a toddler, but still getting along with everyone.

Time couldn’t bring himself to approach the matter when Wild was so happy and carefree during the day.

So, it was all the more shocking that when Wild finally sat down across from him and spoke of his past, it was in the middle of the day with the sun shining down on their backs, right after a particularly exhausting battle with a hoard of lizolfos.

Well, he didn’t really speak. He used his signs, he did whenever he got too emotionally compromised. It took Time years to work out of that himself when he was younger.

_When I woke up_ , he signed, his face distant and his hands slightly shaking. Time didn’t dare ask what he meant by waking up, and just remained silent and let the kid continue _. I knew how to talk. But I also knew sign. But that didn’t matter because when I met the old man, he knew both. I could talk to him however I needed to, and he would respond the same. But… he didn’t warn me for what would happen after I enter the world and start meeting people._

_Not a single person could understand my words. They said I spoke like I was from ancient poetry. The words I said were wrong or weird or hard to understand, so I just… stopped talking all together. Impa knew a little sign, and she knew my language, and Purah did too, but it seemed like the rest of the world moved on without me. Language moved on. I was old fashioned. A hundred years asleep and I wake up to a kingdom I’m tasked with protecting but can’t even understand me._

_I_ , his hands pause and he takes a deep breath,  _I went a long time without talking. On purpose then. Before it was just sometimes. Sometimes words feel heavy in my throat and I had to use my hands. But this time, even if I wanted to scream to the world I forced myself not to. Then, after I rescued Zelda, I found that she was in the same position as I was. She expressed fascination in it though. She was curious about how a language can change in a mere one hundred years. Impa and the others helped us both relearn Hylian, but even then, I spent so long not talking to anyone that I only did it when I really had to._

He set his hands down on his lap and released a shaky breath. Time forced himself to remain absolutely still as Wild looked up and gave him a look that spoke a million words.

“Thank you,” he says slowly, the words of Twilight’s language thick and round in his mouth. “Thank you for helping me find my words again.”

He stumbled over those words. Even Time could tell that he pronounced a few wrong. But even though he didn’t understand all of Wild’s story, he can understand how painful it must have been for him. He smiled. “It was my pleasure, cub,” he replies a bit more tastefully in Twilight’s language, though that’s only because he’s had more practice with it. Before, he had just as many struggles with it that Wild currently does, except where the words are too rounded for Wild they were too sharp for Time in other places. Too quick. Twilight likes to compare him to an ancient tortoise whenever he talks out loud.

Wild smiles and says something under his breath in his own language with a relieved sigh.

Time takes a risk and places his hand on Wild’s shoulder. He squeezes the joint and then brings both of his hands back in front of his chest.

_If there is anything you ever need to talk about, I am always willing to listen. You don’t need to fear being heard from me._

Wild laughs, bringing a sleeve to his eye to wipe away the beginning of a tear and Time decides that it’s been enough for one day. Wild looks suddenly more bright and joyful than what he has in a good few days and Time doesn’t want to push.

“Let’s head back to the others,” Time says, holding his hand out for Wild to take. And Wild does, and Time can’t help but feel a surge of pride because of that. From what he does understand from his story, he’s been alone for a very long time. He’s locked himself up for a very long time. And if Time is the one to get him back out of that shell again, then it might just be the most honorable thing he will ever do.

* * *

 

> "minific list, C for Wind!"

> **C. A moment’s respite.**

-o-o-o-o-

Wind is about to explode. There are three things that annoy him most in this world, and one of them are talking fish that hold you up for expensive bait just to give you dumb riddles. The other two involve being underestimated by comrades and when those said comrades don’t take sailing as seriously as they should.

They’re not taking sailing as seriously as they should. And if it weren’t for the laws of the land Wind would have murdered at least Wild by now.

Perhaps Warrior as well, just to make sure Wild doesn’t die alone.

However, murder while rightfully deserving doesn’t set right with the laws of the land nor that pesky heroes spirit or whatever inside of him. So, as he man’s the ships steering wheel; Wild once again picks at a random rope he shouldn’t be, Warrior once again complains about a splinter under his nail, Legend once again moans from his curled up position on the ground like a sea loving coward, Hyrule once again shouts “Land Ho!” for no reason at all, and Sky once again compares the ocean to the sea of clouds, Wind’s had enough.

Time, Twilight, and Four are the only useful creatures on this ship, and they’re still no help at all.

“That’s  _it_!” Wind yells, stepping away from the wheel and letting it spin. Everyone looks up to him like they’re all innocent and Wild stomps down the stairs. “Rancher! You’re at the wheel!” He calls, and places his hand on the door to the inside of the boat. “I’m taking a nap!”

He doesn’t even stick around long enough to hear Twilight squawk. Wind heads straight towards the captains quarters of their borrowed boat and flops onto the matress. He sucks in a breath of air, and slowly relaxes.

This is more like it.

He closed his eyes.

And immediately open them again when something crashes above and the ship jolts. He glares at nothing in particular then grabs the nearest pillow, smashing it against his face and screaming.

And they call him the child of the group!

* * *

> "For the minific, how about D and Legend (because I think we all know he's a softie deep deep down in his heart)"

> **D. Subtle kindnesses**

-o-o-o-o-

Separated.

Again.

At least Legend knows where he and Wind are. The ancient ruins, overgrown lands, and bone  _chilling rains_  are tell tale enough. It’s been raining ever since the world had changed and he and Wind found themselves alone. He’s soaked. Wind’s soaked. And the nearest shelter is a stable half a day away.

Thank Hylia Legend forced Wild to let him make a copy of his slate map last they they were here. Otherwise, with how wide and expansive this world is, the nearest shelter could be  _days_  away for all he knew.

Unfortunately, the sun is setting and with how cold the rain is and the growing electricity in the air, he and Wind had no choice but to take cover under a overhanging ledge near a mountainous cliff. It’s not very large, hardly good enough to shelter them from the rain let alone the wind, but it’s enough to let them dry if they stay very still in a very small area.

There’s a fire persistently blazing, though most of it’s heat is spirited away with the open, vulnerable space. The most it does is ward away predictors from approaching too close. It does nothing to stop the chill.

Wind’s shivering, the poor boy is so used to hot and humid temperatures that anything else sends his body into shock.

The boy sniffs. And Legend sighs, scooting around the fire so his shoulders touch the younger boy’s. Wind gives him a confused look and Legend rolls his eyes, raising his arm and Wind only hesitates a second before leaning into the side of the elder hero. Legend wraps his arm around Wind’s soaked shoulders and holds him close.

The night is still cold, but at least it isn’t lonely.

* * *

 

> "Time and Warriors, E. Please ☺️!"

 

> **E. Sharing a drink.**

-o-o-o-o-

There’s a snapping branch behind Time and instantly he’s on high alert. He spins around, drawing his sword, only to see Warrior standing there, sheepishly waving a hand. Time sighs and sheathes his sword. “Don’t sneak up on me like that.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Warrior replies with an easy going smile. He jumps over a patch of foliage and makes his way over to Time, practically bouncing on his heels. “Had to go without the others noticing. I swear Wind can smell this stuff-”

“What did you want to show me? And why did you want it in secret?” Time asks and Warrior’s smile broadens. He reaches into a bag around his chest and pulls out a bottle and two small glasses.

Time almost laughs, but he does let his defenses fall as a smile of his own grows on his lips. “How in the world did you get that?” He takes a glass and the bottle, studying the lable.  _Noble Pursuit_ , it says in beautiful curving letters. He pops off the cork and takes a whiff, almost coughing at the impossibly strong sweetness.

“I have my ways,” Warrior says, which could mean a number of things. He takes the bottle from Time’s hands and pours a small amount of the bottle into each glass. “Well, cheers, old man.”

“Old  _men_ ,” Time chuckles, clinking his glass against Warriors before they both down the frighteningly cold and sweet alcohol. He relishes in the flavor for a solid minute. Whoever told Wild that the  _Noble Pursuit_  is liquid motivation is absolutely correct. “You’re not in the young years either, my friend,” he continues, holding his glass out for a round two.

Warrior obliges only after scoffing and filling his own up another time first. “Be quiet, the others still think I’m in my twenties.”

“Soon you’ll get silver hairs and wrinkles. Your luck will run out,” Time says, laughing.

Warrior rolls his eyes and lifts his glass again. “To being sad adults,” he announces.

Time lifts his own. “I’ll drink to that.”

* * *

 

> "(This is how we do this, right?) I, Four or Twilight"

> **I. Broken glass**

-o-o-o-o-

“Are you okay?”

Twilight blinks and startles from his trance, looking over to where Wind is looking up at him with uncharacteristically worried eyes. Twilight swallows and looks over to where a shop owner is yelling at someone who broke a beautiful panel of art from off the wall.

It was wide and circular. Bits of mirror here and there to create a memorizing effect. Twilight had been admiring it when a passerby ignored the “do not touch” sign and knocked it off the wall.

And for a minute, he wasn’t at a shop in Warrior’s era anymore.

He was in the middle of a desert, watching his best friend go.

He swallows and plasters on a fake smile. “I’m fine, sailer. The noice just startled me a bit. Thought it was a monster attacking.”

Wind huffs and glares at the passerby who’s still getting a verbal lashing. “I thought so too. People have to be more careful.”

Twilight chuckles. “Indeed.”

* * *

 

> "f or h with four? he's one of my favorite characters, but there's hardly anything about him"

 

> **F. An absent look or touch**

-o-o-o-o-

“So…?” Legend asks, poking his head in from the doorway. Four lifts his arm and wipes sweat from his brow, looking down at his work in pride.

“It’s done,” he says, grinning. Legend gives a rare smile back before disappearing out from the room. Four looks down at the finished blade, admiring his own work. It’s easily one of the best sword’s he’s ever created. Sturdy, strong, and beautiful. It’s perfect.

Legend returns a moment later, the group filing in after him into the room, guiding a certain blindfolded Wild into the room. Four grins and folds his arms across his chest, pride swelling.

“Ready?” Twilight asks. Four nods and Wild gives a nervous smile.

The blindfold is taken off and Wild’s jaw drops.

“Ta-dah!” Four yells, spreading his arms wide to showcase his newest creation. Wild walks forward and reaches towards the blade, looking afraid of it.

“This…” Wild whispers, taking the sword into his hand, “this is for me?”

Four smiles. “Of course, big guy. One you won’t break.”

Wild’s grin widens and he holds the sword out in front of him, waving it reverently in front of him. Wind breaks into a cheer and Warrior walks forward and claps his hand over Wild’s shoulder.

It’s joyous.

And then Wild accidentally drops the blade and it shatters.

_Shatters_.

It all goes silent. Then Wild begins to apologise profusely and Four is left standing there, looking down at the shattered remains of his greatest creation.

Maybe he does need grandpa’s help…

* * *

 

> "Four with I?"

> I.  **Broken glass.**

-o-o-o-o-

“Are you kidding me?” Twilight mutters under his breath, setting down a small cup of alcohol. Four looks up from his own drink and looks across the tavern towards where Twilight is glaring.

Besides them, Sky shakes his head. “Makes you wonder who the real monsters are.”

Across the tavern is a rather short man being shoved around by two large, built up men. There are a few other members of their group—women and men alike—who cheer at the actions and instantly Four sees red.

He’s fine if someone pokes fun at his shortness. There are reasons he’s small. But it fills him with so much rage to see it happen to anyone else.

Time—whose drinking some sort of strong beverage straight from the bottle—sighs and places his drink to the side, making a move to stand up, but Four reaches out and grabs his arm before Time can go much anywhere.

“I got this,” Four says, and Time lifts an eyebrow. “I just need a weapon.”

“A-a weapon?” Hyrule squeaks. Wind takes his shock as an opportunity to grab at his glass from under his nose. Everyone ignores that.

Four glanced around the table. He can’t use his sword, that would be downright wrong.

Ah. That would work. Time makes an upfronted noice as Four snatches his bottle of alcohol and slams the butt end on the counter, shattering the bottom off and spilling contents everywhere. It leaves an effective weapon perfect for the atmosphere in his hands.

“I’ll be back,” he says cheerfully, jumping from the counter.

“My drink…” Time says sadly.

“There, there,” Warrior says, rubbing Time’s back, as screaming and fist fights erupt around the bar.

* * *

 

> "Wait okay I already said Hope but me, my stupid butt, just remembered that I have been desperately hoping for a continuation of Poor Hunter and I’m kinda dying over here so do what you will, Jin, I suppose. -Feast Anon, losing her mind"

> Warnings: Blood, violence, description of injury.

-o-o-o-o-

Teeth sink into Wild’s shoulder, and the agony is quick to follow. He screams and brings his hands up to the muzzle of the beast, pushing with all his might, but the jaws dig deeper with long, curved fangs, locking him in the growling grasp. Large, clawed paws, land on his chest, forcing him down helplessly onto his back where he can only push and whimper as his leg is awkwardly bent from the weight of the tree on top of it.

He breaks into a sob as the creature releases it’s bite for just a second to chomps down harder, more ruthless. He can feel the skin and muscle of his shoulder tearing. Bones close to snapping from the pressure. Claws scrape against his chest and stomach, effortlessly tearing through clothes and skin. If he weren’t pinned, seeing nothing but the dark fur of the growling beast above him, he’s sure his entire body would be covered with thick crimson.

He’s going to die. He’s going to die. He’s going to die.

His chest heaves with a sharp cry as the creature tugs it’s about back, trying to tear Wild apart, and he catches sight of Sky still laying there, oblivious and unconscious. He doesn’t know. The beast will kill Wild and Sky will be helpless to help himself.

“Sky!” Wild screams above his own agony, his fingers flying to the jaws of the beast and trying to tear the teeth out of him, but all he does is tear the skin of his hands. “SKY!”

Nothing. The creature clamps down harder and Wild’s voice is cut off with a sob.

It hurts so much, and he wishes he would just die already.

Just when he’s sure his shoulder is going to be torn out from his socket, the creature howls above him and let’s go, jumping back and growling at something coming in from the shadows of the trees. Wild watches, limp, with blurry eyes as Warrior, Hyrule, and Wind burst from the trees, Hyrule lowering a bow that had released an arrow, one that lodged itself in the creatures shoulder a few seconds prior, startling it enough to forget mutilating Wild.

“You cursed creature!” Warrior howls when his eyes land on Wild and Sky. He’s then lunging forward with a killer aim and Wild feels something lodge in his throat.

“No,” he whimpers, but it goes unheard as Wind sprints towards Sky and Hyrule skids to his knees above Wild, a red potion already in his hands.

The creature howls in pain as Warrior makes a hit across it’s flank.

“No, no don’t hurt him!” Wild tries to scream, but his voice is weak. Hyrule shoves the red potion down his throat and he chokes, closing his eyes and allowing the moisture that’s built there to fall. Then, intense pain fills his entire being as Hyrule hefts the tree off of his leg.

He’s crying ugly sobs now, because the creature whimpers again, a heavy blow hitting it to the ground, and Wild just wants everything to stop.

“It will stop soon,” Hyrule says, getting another potion because the first one didn’t do much. Wild shakes his head, trying to find his voice amongst the sobs tearing through his chest.

“Tell him t- to stop!” He begs, “don’t hurt him! Don’t kill him!”

“I’m sorry, Wild, I’m sorry-” Hyrule whispers, grasping under Wild’s arms and hefting him into his arms bridal style. The entire world spins.

Though, Wild can see Warrior lunge again, and the creature is now snapping and growling on the forest floor, tail lashing in anxiety. A trapped animal. A trapped wolf.

Wild gathers his breath and ignores the clouds invading his vision. In one last effort, he screams. “DON’T HURT HIM,  _PLEASE_!”

Warrior finally stops, his sword hanging inches from the beast. He glanced up at Wild, anger on his face fading to pity. “I’m sorry, champion, I know it was your friend, but it’s gone feral. We must put it down.”

“N-no you d-don’t… Don’t understand… He’s not-” Wild sobs, clutching onto Hyrule’s tunic, “it’s Twilight- Wolfie is Twilight- it’s Twilight-”

He can see shock register on Warrior’s face and the captain looks down at the wolf again, eyes wide, and Wild continues to beg. Continues to try and make them understand, but the world is fading, and he can hardly feel the tears in his skin and chest anymore. His hands lose strength as Warrior’s hands tighten on his sword. He lifts the weapon, and Wild passes out before he can watch what happens next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which was your favorite?


End file.
